Questions: A Trip-to-Bespin Story
by RileyOlsen
Summary: There are many stories about Han and Leia's trip to Bespin on this site. Believe me, I've read them all. For my first fic, I wanted to add my own, inspired by all those that came before it. *COMPLETE*
1. Twenty-Five Days

Author's note: This is my first contribution ever. I'm fairly new to the world of fanfic, but I've read almost everything H/L-related I could find. Here's yet another tale about the journey to Bespin; I've been working on it for a while, but was never satisfied. Finally, I accepted that it will never be perfect, at least to me. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

" _You do have you moments. Not many of them, but you do have them."_

Leia was surprised at her own boldness when she gave Han a gentle kiss on the cheek before taking a seat in the chair behind him. It was perfectly chaste, but she knew that between them, it might mean something more. Still, there was no denying how impressive his piloting skills had been the last few days. If not for him, she would have been killed or captured on Hoth, and as it was they were lucky not to have been destroyed by asteroids or blasted apart by Imperial ships. Between all that and what had happened in the circuitry bay, Leia felt like it was the first time since they departed Hoth that she had time to take a breath.

"Hmm." The sound Han made was almost inaudible, but she was familiar with it. It meant trouble. _Maybe I spoke too soon_ , she thought.

"Let me guess. We can't actually get to this friend of yours?"

Han turned around and gave her a sheepish grin. "No, we'll get to Bespin, all right. It's just gonna take a little longer than I thought."

"How long?"

"About twenty… five… days," Han admitted, drawing it out as he watched Leia's face fall. He hated being the one to cause that face, that "can't anything go right?" face.

Leia's first instinct was a flash of rage. _Twenty-five days?!_ That was over three weeks away from the rebellion, with no way to contact them. Rubbing her temples, she silently reminded herself that it wasn't exactly Han's fault she was in this mess. "I'll be officially missing in action after 10. They're going to think I'm dead," she said sadly.

Han took her hands in his, gently rubbing them, just as he'd done before. "Well, just imagine how happy everyone'll be when you show up, then," he replied smoothly, leaning closer. She smiled briefly, then remembered that when she went back to the Alliance, Han would be leaving for good. Leia pulled her hands away.

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced, standing.

"Need any help?" Han asked suggestively. Despite her better efforts, Leia couldn't help but crack a grin, even as a blush crept into her cheeks.

"I think I can manage, Captain."

Han waited until she left the cockpit to release the huge smile he'd been holding back since she kissed him on the cheek. Amazing how something so small, so chaste, could do more for him than all the things he'd done with every other woman who'd come through his life. Getting away from Hoth had been a mess, but it wasn't all bad-he finally kissed her, and she finally let him. He closed his eyes, thinking about how soft her lips had felt, how her body had trembled against the bulkhead.

Now he just had to figure out how to get her to do it again.

* * *

As the steaming hot water drenched her, Leia replayed recent events in her head. There was the sloppy escape from Hoth, which she had to admit was her own fault. She'd refused to evacuate and get to her transport, partially because she felt it was her duty to remain with the base until everyone else was gone, and partially because in a weak moment, she just didn't have any fight left in her. It was this dark moment that Han Solo quite literally pulled her out of when he practically dragged her to the _Millennium Falcon_. Then there was the Imperial fleet and the asteroid field, which was _not_ the way she wanted to go out. Then another close call in a space slug and a broken hyperdrive-oh, yes, and that kiss somewhere in the middle.

She shook her head as she rinsed conditioner out of her long hair. Leave it to Solo to make the life-and-death moments the less interesting parts of the story. As she stepped out of the shower, she replayed the kiss in slow motion in her head, and a shiver ran up her spine. _Why does that keep happening?_ she wondered. Okay, so the kiss was good. And it felt like… more than a kiss. And she hadn't wanted it to end. So what?

She dried off quickly, slipping on her thermal pants and a black shirt of Han's she found among the clean laundry in the valet, marveling at how comfortable it was. It was far too big, of course, but she rarely got a chance to sport relaxing loungewear back on the base. Leia stepped out of the fresher feeling like the shower had done some good. The stress of their repeated near-death experiences was easing off, and she had begun to accept that they had a long journey in front of them and there was nothing she could do about it. Finally clean after the damp, sticky atmosphere of the space worm and the general greasiness of doing ship repairs, she wanted nothing more than to curl up with a datapad and a cup of caf in her bunk. Well… almost nothing.

She stopped short when she realized Han was in the bunk, changing out of his dirty shirt. Once again, she silently cursed that the _Falcon_ 's only fresher was in the captain's bunk. He always let her sleep in his room when she was staying on the _Falcon_ , and she'd gotten used to it, but his clothes still being there meant he was coming and going as he pleased. Despite her awkwardness-she could feel her face burning-she couldn't help but sneak a look at the shirtless Solo, who had his back to her.

"See anything you like?" he asked, turning around. Leia was annoyed to see he was grinning.

"Not particularly," she replied, trying to sound aloof, but it came out barely louder than a whisper. He turned to face her, and after meeting his eyes for a split second she broke her gaze. She walked past him, looking at the floor, but as she reached the door Han gently grabbed her arm. Leia spun around, not sure whether to be excited or annoyed.

"Listen, your Worship, we're going to be on this ship for a while. There's no reason we can't all be adults about this." There is was again-that half-grin. How could something that drove her so crazy also make him so attractive to her? He gripped her hands in his and held them up to his bare chest; for a second there, she couldn't breathe. Then her brain caught up and she pulled away.

"I'm not the one who's incapable of acting like an adult, _Captain_ ," she stated firmly before walking out the door.


	2. Flexible

_Author's note: I am so overwhelmed by all the kind words about the first chapter! Being new to fanfic, this is still a bit scary for me, but the positive comments are encouraging._

* * *

She was good, Han admitted to himself late one night.

Leia had kept to herself for two days, quietly working around the ship during the day and sticking to her bunk with her nose in a datapad most other times. She had passed on dining with him and Chewie, instead grabbing a small plate of leftovers and bringing it back to her room. She'd gotten up long before he did both mornings and was already out of the fresher and dressed by the time he stirred. She was avoiding him as best she could in their cramped quarters, and doing a pretty fine job of it.

But she'd slipped up. He'd caught her looking at him a second too long, her gaze lingering when she thought he didn't notice. A couple of times, she had started to say something to him, only to snap her mouth shut and rush out of the room. And when he'd made a comment about how he liked her long hair down, Leia turned a furious shade of pink and reemerged from her bunk minutes later with a tight braid down her back.

Han smiled to himself. She was brilliant at so many things; military strategy, diplomacy, politics. She was brave and passionate and determined, and since he'd met her he had never seen her unsure of herself. But now she was in unfamiliar territory, and he had the advantage. It was all he could do not to immediately act on it.

As if she'd heard him thinking about her, Leia slipped into the tiny excuse for a galley. Unaware that he was standing in the shadows, contemplating a glass of Corellian whiskey, she started rooting around for leftovers in the cooler. That was a good sign; she never ate enough during wartime, but maybe this trip would give her a chance to take care of herself.

"Hungry?" Han asked, enjoying the yelp Leia gave out as she spun around.

"What are you doing there?" she asked.

"Still too wired to sleep. Thought I might have a drink." He stepped out of the shadows, standing only inches from her now in the cramped room. "You're up late. Something on your mind? Or _someone_?" he asked teasingly.

She looked up at him, and his smile disappeared when he saw the dark circles under her eyes. Changing his tone, he added, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I rarely sleep through the night anymore."

Of course. In all his teasing about her age, Han had forgotten just how much she had gone through in the last few years. Her entire world, gone. Tortured on the Death Star. No family left. No wonder she had trouble sleeping. She had even confided in him once, when exhaustion caused her to let her guard down, that she experienced terrible nightmares. But that was right after Yavin-was it still happening? Looked like it.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he pulled her into a wordless hug, and she didn't resist. Pulling back and looking at her face, Han suggested, "Why don't I make you some food?"

"Actually, I was also hoping to have a drink," Leia retorted. "If you have enough of those ales to go around."

Han smiled and pulled two out of the cooler. Though Leia rarely let other people see her drink, he knew that she enjoyed the bitter Corellian ales, and he always made it a point to pick more up when he was on missions. He popped off the cap on her bottle and handed it to her, then took a swig of his own. "Well, since we're both up, why don't we find something to do?"

Leia stepped away, giving him a cross look. "I don't know what you have in mind, but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Princess. I was talking about Dejarik. You wanna play?"

She blushed, looking sheepish. "Well, all right." She walked out of the galley, Han following her.

"Honestly," he said as they walked to the table, "you have to get your mind out of the gutter. I'm a nice man."

 _No you're not,_ Leia thought, rolling her eyes.

An hour later, their bottles were drained and Leia's eyelids were drooping, but she was winning and refused to stop playing. "Princess, it's late. Why don't you get some sleep? We can finish tomorrow," Han pleaded.

"You're only saying that because you're losing," Leia shot back, and his smile told her she was right. She moved a piece across the board and cried out in triumph as the holographic creature demolished its opponent. "There. I win."

"Nice try, your worship, but-" Han studied the board for a moment and realized he was out of action. "Damn. You're better than I expected."

"One of the cooks taught me," Leia sighed with a yawn. "At the palace," she added dreamily as she fell back against the bench. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Han moved closer and she slid into him as he put an arm around her. "This is nice," she murmured after a few quiet moments, her eyes closed.

"Yeah, it is."

"Why can't it always be like this?"

Han was surprised at her question and responded with a shrug and a grunt. The teasing and arguing was just who they were; Leia always gave him a challenge and he loved it about her. She was so cute when she was angry, even when she was driving him crazy. However, he had to admit, the way things were at that moment were pretty good, too.

Her eyelids opened, her brown eyes staring up at his face. "Why did you do it?" she asked, suddenly sounding more awake.

"Do what?" Han replied innocently, even though he was pretty sure he knew what she was talking about.

"Kiss me."

"Oh, now you wanna talk about it?"

" _Haaan_."

"Because you looked so sexy working on my ship," he purred, kissing her temple. Leia rolled her eyes. "Because I wanted to," Han added. "Have wanted to. For a while."

"How long?"

"Oh," he said, grinning, "pretty much since that day you yelled at me for rescuing you and told me to get in the garbage chute."

She looked away sheepishly, but Han could tell that response had made her happy. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help it. Leaning against her head, his lips close to her ear, he murmured, "I'd like to do it again."

She turned her head to his, their lips inches apart, as she stared into her eyes. Han waited for her to make a move, but suddenly she whispered, "Well, maybe you'll get the chance someday." Before he could respond, she hopped up and walked out of the room, and he heard the door to her bunk slide closed a minute later.

 _Maybe I don't have a big advantage after all,_ Han thought wistfully. 

* * *

Leia woke up the next morning feeling reasonably well-rested, at least for her. As she yawned and stretched, her memories of the previous night came rushing back: the nightmare, getting up for a drink and running into Han, a late-night game of Dejarik, and-somehow-a genuine conversation. She could hardly believe how bold she had been asking him directly about the kiss. _Clearly, my judgment can't be trusted when I'm sleep-deprived_ , she thought sternly.

She sat up and noticed the chrono on the desk-it was much later than she usually slept, and she uttered an Alderaanian curse as she hopped out of bed. Why hadn't anyone woken her? She'd insisted on being treated like a member of the crew during this journey, and she wasn't pleased about the special treatment.

A few minutes later, she was stomping towards the cockpit, her hair freshly washed and braided. There she found Han and Chewie discussing some modification or other they wanted to make.

"Morning, Princess," Han said, turning towards the sound of the footsteps. "There's caf in the galley. Help yourself."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I slept so late," she replied, her annoyance dissipating.

Han and Chewie looked at each other, confused; Chewie shrugged and muttered something in Shyriiwook. "It's not a big deal," Han told her. "There ain't a wake-up call, Highnessness. We're... flexible." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at the last word, and Leia rolled her eyes. In a gentler tone, Han asked, "Did you sleep any better?"

Leia nodded, still a little embarrassed that she'd allowed Han to see her in such a vulnerable state the night before. "What can I do to help?" she replied, hoping to change the subject.

Han stood and took a few steps toward her. "Come on. We'll get you some breakfast and find you something to do." Chewie barked something at him, then laughed at his own comment. Leia couldn't tell what he was saying, but she was sure it was something suggestive, and her face flushed. "Enough, pal," Han snapped back at his partner.

"What did he say?" Leia asked as Han led her away from the cockpit.

"He, uh… suggested an inventory of supplies. You up for it?" he replied with a grin. 

* * *

Leia had knocked out the chores Han had given her in a couple of hours, and was currently occupying her time organizing her bunk. Han's bunk, technically. She'd protested it the first few times he insisted she sleep there, but now she gracefully accepted it. And if she was being honest, she liked having the room with the more comfortable bed and the fresher nearby.

 _I know what would make that bunk even more comfortable…_

Leia shook her head, angry at her own thoughts for betraying her. She couldn't think like that. It was distracting, and besides, she refused to give in to his obnoxious advances. Even if she wanted to. _Really_ wanted to. But he was leaving, and that path only led to heartache.

Gathering up an armful of old flimsies and debris to shove into the trash compactor, Leia nudged the door release with her elbow and found Han standing in her path, cursing at some loose wires nearby. Their eyes met for a second and she kept walking, shoving the detritus down the chute.

"You're cleaning?" he asked from down the hall, letting his tools drop to the floor with a clatter.

"Well, I needed something to do, and it didn't look like anyone had tidied up your cabin in a good long time," she replied playfully.

"What about the inventory?" Han replied, trailing her down the corridor. "Now, Princess, you said you didn't want any special treatment. When I ask you to help out-"

"Calm down, flyboy. It's done," she retorted.

"Already?"

"Yes. I finished about an hour ago. The medical station is surprisingly well-stocked, though hopefully we won't have to use it. Food and supplies have been inventoried and uploaded to the ship's datapad. It looks like we won't starve anytime soon. I'd love to know how you keep this bucket so full of fresh supplies."

She expected him to react to her insulting the ship, his pride and joy, or brag about his skills at acquiring quality goods even on the most backwater planets he made port on. But instead, she found him staring at her face. "What?" she asked defensively.

"I've never seen you without makeup before. I like it," he replied. Then he caught himself, adding suggestively, "Not that there's a look I don't like."

Leia sighed. She was used to wearing heavy makeup as a public figure, since it helped her look older. No one had wanted to listen to a 14-year-old Senator or a 19-year-old Rebel Leader at first; it took a lot of work, and her practiced appearance was part of that. In some ways, makeup was her warpaint, and she readily wore it into battles both physical and verbal. She'd left a few toiletries on the _Falcon_ after her last mission, so she had kept up with her usual routine for the first few days of the trip out of habit. But when she woke late that morning she decided to skip it. "It's not like I have anyone to impress out here in sub-lightspeed," she replied with practiced sarcasm. When Han's smile dropped, she softened a bit. "It's actually kind of a relief, not having to deal with all that for a little while. The beauty standards expected of women in power are… tiring."

She expected a snarky comeback from Han, but got none. "I forget sometimes," Han said. "You're the same age as Luke. But he seems a lot younger, somehow."

 _What was that supposed to mean?_ Did he suddenly think her too young for him? Could he read her inexperience? Oh, that was just rich, an outlaw with no sense of responsibility and no regard for anyone else deciding she just wasn't mature enough. "Excuse me," she said as she attempted to brush past him on the way back to the cabin. He grabbed her hand and she spun around to face him, half wanting to run away and half wanting to welcome wherever this was going.

"Why do you run away?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm trying to get some work done, Your Captainship," she replied tensely. "I thought you were doing the same."

"You did the same thing before. In the circuitry bay." Leia blushed and looked aside, and Han grinned, edging closer to her. "Why did you run?"

"I hardly _ran_ ," she replied. She was startled to find his fingers intertwined with hers, but didn't protest when he took her other hand to do the same. They were now staring at each other intensely, fingers laced. "You're leaving," she added somberly. "You're leaving m-the Alliance."

The introduction of this topic was usually followed by a shouting war, so Leia was unprepared when Han instead pulled her in closer and lowered his voice. "I don't want to," he admitted.

"Please," Leia said, finding her voice again. She pulled away, freeing her hands. "All you talk about is leaving. You can't wait to get away from me." This time, she didn't bother cutting herself off.

"It's true," Han nodded. "That's why I've been sticking around for three years for almost no pay. That's why I'm still here even though I don't have a military commission and can go anytime I want." He looked into her eyes. "Why did you kiss me back?"

Leia thought about denying it, but there was really no point. After her initial hesitation, she had eagerly leaned into the kiss, finally giving into her longtime desire to run her fingers through her hair as he held her close. "You already asked a question. It's my turn," she teased. "So why _are_ you still here?"

Han opened his mouth to speak, then promptly closed it. Leia thought he wasn't going to respond until he did, in a manner of speaking. He cupped her face with one hand and pulled her in closer with another, then reached down and initiated another lasting kiss. It was gentle at first, like it had been the first time, and then it became deeper, hungrier. Leia found herself backing up with him until she hit the _Falcon_ 's curved wall. Standing on tiptoes with both arms around Han's neck, she pulled him to her, letting his tongue slip past her lips and exploring his mouth with her own tongue. Han's hands were moving up and down her sides now, exploring, and her defenses were obliterated. She didn't know how long it lasted, but they finally broke apart at the sound of an annoyed growl.

Chewbacca was standing a few feet away where Han had left a mess of exposed wires, gesturing at them. "I'll get it done," Han snapped, arms still around Leia. When Chewie yelled again, he shot back "I'm a little busy right now!" and Leia couldn't help but smile, despite her embarrassment at being caught in the act.

"I'm sorry, Chewie. I'll make sure he doesn't get distracted again," she told the Wookie, and he nodded before stomping back to the cockpit. Han looked back at her wistfully as she withdrew her arms and she did the same. "To be continued," he said with a wink.

As he stepped away, Leia called after him, "You didn't answer my question."

Grinning, Han shot back, "That's my answer."


	3. The Game

_That's my answer?!_

Back in the privacy of her bunk, Leia paced back and forth. _What does that even mean? That he stuck around because he wanted to kiss me? That's absurd._

 _Did he just need to add a Princess to his list of conquests? Is he trying to win the Alliance betting pool?!_

Oh yes, Leia knew about the ongoing bets the Rogues had about her and Han, the credits that had exchanged hands about when the princess and the smuggler would finally _get together_ , as it were. She thought it was just bored pilots looking for something to entertain them between missions, but now she was wondering if they saw something she didn't.

 _Ridiculous. That's not going to happen._

Even she had a hard time believing it. She and Han were in close quarters until they arrived at Bespin, and they weren't even a third of the way into their journey. They had time and relative privacy-Chewie could keep a secret and Threepio had been turned off since right after discovering the hyperdrive was busted. As far as she knew, she might never see Han again after they repaired the ship and went back to the Alliance rendezvous. Maybe she should give in to her desires for once in her life.

It wasn't the first time she'd thought about giving in. More than one night she'd sat awake in her freezing bunkroom on Hoth, internally debating about whether to respond to Han's advances. At first she thought maybe it would help get him out of her system, and despite his public advances, she knew she could trust him to be discreet. Then she came to fear that maybe her feelings ran deeper than physical, and that going to him would open a floodgate of emotions she could never close again. She always talked herself out of it, shutting up any lingering feelings deep inside of her as she had since Alderaan. She thought that maybe if she told herself she didn't care about Han enough times, she'd eventually believe it.

The bunk door slid open, startling Leia and interrupting her chain of thought. "Dinner's ready, sweetheart," he purred from the doorway.

"Thanks," Leia replied curtly with a brief nod. Han looked around the room, noticing that she seemed to be standing in the middle of it for no purpose.

"What were you doing in here? Thinkin' about me?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Exhaling loudly through her nose, Leia was struggling to come up with a suitable retort when her stomach growled. Loudly. For someone who rarely had an appetite, the noise was foreign enough that it completely broke her out of her huff. Han smiled, extending a hand in her direction. "C'mon, let's eat," he said, all hints of teasing gone.

Letting her annoyance wash away and overriding the blaring alarms sounding off in her mind, Leia took his hand and let him lead her out of the room.

"Well, Captain, I guess you do have some useful skills after all," Leia teased after finishing the last of her dinner. The Corellian stew Han made had been delicious. Savory with just the right amount of heat, she mentally filed it away as yet another successful meal aboard the _Falcon_. She was enjoying his cooking during their time together, and thought about how much she'd miss it after she got back to base. _That and other things…_

The thought made her frown without realizing it. As Chewie stood, gathering plates and utensils, Han shifted over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She stared at him for a second; for once, he wasn't smirking or making some playful innuendo. Leia sighed, figuring it wasn't like they could go backwards now. "Just thinking about when we get back to the Alliance."

"Hey, you're the one who couldn't wait to get off this ship, remember?" Han said gently.

"At first," Leia admitted. "I… I've gotten used to having you around. And Chewie," she added quickly. "And the _Falcon_. It's very useful for supply runs."

"Hey," he said, tipping her chin up towards his face. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't," she replied testily. "You'll be fine, you can just go off and pretend like none of this ever happened. You'll pay Jabba and go back to your life. It's not like you care about the Rebellion. Or anything else." She knew she was being unnecessarily hard with that jab and paused, trying to keep her emotions from overpowering her. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of losing people."

Han was stunned. He had never seen the princess so vulnerable, and he knew he had to choose his next words carefully. He wanted to take her into his arms and tell her, _show_ her that he cared, but he didn't want to scare her away. "I do care," he finally replied, so softly Leia had to strain to hear him. "Too much. If I didn't I would've paid him off after the Death Star and I wouldn't even be worrying about it. But I just… couldn't leave. I kept coming up with reasons to stay."

Their eyes met, and like magnets they came together, passionately kissing. Han pulled Leia onto his lap and she straddled his legs without missing a beat, facing him. She was running her hands through his hair again, and he was running a trail of kisses down her neck, when suddenly-

"Stop," she said breathlessly as she pulled away. "Chewie might come back."

Han smiled, running a finger over her cheek. "He knows when to make himself scarce," he insisted, but gently. He kissed her forehead and motioned for her to turn around, wrapping his arms protectively around Leia's waist as she settled once again in his lap and leaned back against his chest.

Neither of them spoke for what felt like a long time. Finally, Leia broke the silence. "I was waiting for you to do it."

"Huh?" Han asked, puzzled. What did she mean? She was waiting for him to leave?

"You asked why I kissed you back," Leia replied, that familiar blush creeping into her cheeks as she looked down. "I was waiting for it. I've been waiting a long time. I just kept telling myself I wasn't." She shook her head, giggling. "Mon Mothma would not approve."

"Of me?" Han asked incredulously. "Why? I'm handsome, the best pilot in the galaxy-"

"And so modest!"

"-and Princesses can't get enough of me," he finished with that cocky half-smile she pretended to hate but secretly loved.

Leia pulled away in mock exasperation, taking a seat a safe distance away on the bench. "Well, Flyboy, I'm glad someone holds you in such high regard." They both turned towards the sound of a door shutting, a sure sign that Chewie had turned in for the night.

"Looks like we're alone. What should we do?" Han asked suggestively. He moved closer again, and Leia scooted back once more, trying to keep some distance between them.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm not in the mood for Dejarik," she teased, her heart pounding.

"Good. You cheat anyway," Han said as he slipped a hand around her back to prevent her from moving any farther. "Stop. I'm not going to hurt you."

 _Yes, you are,_ Leia thought, but at the moment she didn't care. All she wanted was to feel Han's hands all over her again, and she managed to catch him by surprise as she tugged on his collar and pulled him into another series of hungry kisses. He caught on quickly and positioned himself over her as she laid back on the bench, gently moving his hands down her body, brushing against her outer thigh. Gods, he wanted her so badly, more than he'd ever wanted anyone-but he knew not to rush things. He wasn't sure if Leia's hesitation was out of inexperience, fear, or something else, but he didn't want to scare her away. When they finally pulled apart, needing to breathe, he remained hovering over her, smiling and looking into her eyes. She smiled back, and in that moment felt calmer than she had since before Alderaan was destroyed.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, and she rolled her eyes. "Leia, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She blushed and rewarded him with a gentle peck on the lips. "I bet you say that to all the princesses."

"I do, but this time I really mean it," Han shot back with that half-smile that secretly drove her wild. "I gotta tell you something," he added suddenly, the smile disappearing. He couldn't seem to meet her eyes, and Leia was suddenly excited and terrified to hear what was coming. "I could never pretend none of this happened. I'd never want to." Han's eyes shifted back to meet her gaze after his confession, and he found her looking up at him with awe. She sat up, gently pushing him back, and then wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Me either," she finally whispered as his arms encircled her waist.

They sat like that for a while, until Leia's eyelids started drooping and she found herself half-asleep on Han's shoulder. Not wanting to move, she attempted to stifle a yawn, but her efforts were in vain. It was contagious, and Han yawned after her, then pulled back a bit. "I guess we should go to bed," Han teased gently.

"Very smooth, Solo. Does that work with all the women who find themselves stuck aboard this flying short circuit?" Leia asked dreamily without missing a beat.

" _Most_ women come here voluntarily," Han bragged. He knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say; Leia's face dropped, though she tried to hide it. "Come on, I'll walk you to your bunk," he changed subjects. He knew whatever chemistry they'd had building tonight had just been shattered, so he might as well attempt some damage control.

They both got up from the bench and Han offered Leia his elbow. She rolled her eyes again but slipped her arm through his anyway. He led her to his quarters, a journey that took less than a standard minute despite the dramatics, and kissed her hand. "Goodnight, Leia," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Han," Leia replied with a soft smile. Then she disappeared behind the quickly closing bunk door.

Once she knew she was out of sight, Leia let out a breath she felt like she'd been holding in all night. Things had gotten out of control today, first out in the hall, then at dinner. She knew both times that she should stop but her body didn't seem to be responding to her brain. Just touching Han felt so good. His lips, his hands, his scent… Leia rarely indulged in anything pleasurable, thinking always of the Alliance first. And, if she was really honest with herself, she didn't think she deserved that kind of happiness, not after what happened to Alderaan. Letting go of that self-inflicted punishment had felt so good, and she probably would have let things go farther if Han hadn't made sure to remind her that she was just one in a long line of women he'd had on board. When he suggested going to bed, part of her-a big part-wanted to say yes. _This is exactly what I was afraid of! I'm losing all control of this situation!_ "This has to end," she told herself out loud, believing it less than ever.

On the other side of the door, Han stood still, wrestling with his own feelings. He wanted nothing more than to rush in there and scoop her up in his arms and plant kisses over every inch of her body. He wanted to tell her that there were no other women, not in a long time, not since she started occupying his thoughts. He wanted to fall asleep next to her, holding her close, keeping the nightmares away-kest, he'd _never_ had that urge with another woman. He wanted _her_ , more than he'd ever wanted anyone. But he had to go at her speed. And while she was clearly responding to the more physical parts of their relationship, she was still holding herself back. He wasn't sure if it was because of her own inexperience, her unwillingness to do anything self-indulgent, or just… him.

He sighed and backed off, cursing himself for his stupid comment about other women.

Leia slept poorly again that night, nightmares of Alderaan and her torture aboard the Death Star filling her mind and causing her to wake up gasping in terror every time she drifted off. That was business as usual for her, and she was used to getting through work without letting it show, but Han could tell. He could see the bags under her eyes and how she moved through the ship just a bit more slowly. When she nearly dozed off at the navicomputer, he ordered her to take a nap.

It took some arguing, but Leia finally agreed to rest, which just proved how tired she was. After Leia disappeared into her bunk, Han joined Chewie in the cockpit. " _We're running out of things to do,"_ Chewie told him in a series of barks and growls. " _Aside from the hyperdrive, the ship is in great shape."_

"Yeah, aside from that one major thing that's keeping us stuck in sublight for Force knows how long," Han replied sarcastically. "Kest, for so long I've just wanted the time to do some major upgrades. Now I have the time but not the parts."

" _Maybe there's time for something else you've been wanting to do,"_ Chewie barked, clearly amused at his own joke.

Han looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

" _So that wasn't the Princess in your lap at the table last night? I guess it's possible you've stowed another tiny humanoid on board-"_

"Okay, okay, yes, Chewie. Things are… happening. Maybe. Don't make a big deal out of it, you're just gonna make her uncomfortable."

" _I would not do that to her. I'm just glad you fools are finally realizing what's been there all along."_

"I don't know what's there," Han replied more tersely than he intended to. "She's a Princess and a member of the Alliance High Command. If Tatooine freezes over and we win this damned war, she'll probably be a Senator or… Queen or somethin', I don't know. What would she ever want with a guy like me?"

" _She doesn't care about rank, you bantha brain. You treat her like a person, not an ideal. That's one of the reasons she likes you so much."_

"Ah, whatever," Han shot back, uncomfortable with the conversation turning so personal.

Chewie laughed softly. " _You're not fooling me. You're not even fooling yourself. Anyone can see how strong your feelings are."_

Unable to deny it or think of a suitably snarky reply, Han jumped up and changed the subject. "Look, I'm kinda hungry. How about an early dinner? I'll cook." Before Chewie could reply, Han was out of the cockpit.

" _Humans,"_ Chewie muttered to himself.

Leia looked much more rested when Han called her for dinner, which was, once again, delicious. She knew going back to ration bars would be even worse after having Han and Chewie cook for her on the _Falcon_ for so long. The three of them enjoyed the meal with some lively conversation, and Leia enjoyed hearing tales of their previous adventures. When all the plates had been picked clean, Han jumped up to clear the table.

"Let me," Leia said, also standing. "You cooked and I've barely done anything today."

"Nope, you stay right there. You too, Chewie. The night is young, and we're gonna play a game." He flashed a smile at them before disappearing with an armful of plates and cutlery.

Chewie let out a laugh, while Leia immediately looked alarmed. "What game?" she called after him. "What game?" she asked again, this time directed at Chewie, who shrugged.

Her question was answered a moment later when Han returned with three glasses and a bottle filled with an amber liquid. "Corellian brandy! The good stuff, Highnessness. I only share this with my _special_ guests." He winked at her, and she couldn't hide her smile.

"Han, I'm not playing a drinking game," she insisted.

"Yes, you are. Come on, it'll be fun." He took a seat next to her and placed glasses in front of all three of them. "I promise I won't tell Mon."

"What's the game?" Leia asked with a sigh. There was that insufferably charming grin again.

"It's called Questions. You ask another person a question you don't think they'll want to answer. If they refuse, they take a drink. If they answer honestly, _you_ take a drink." Han seemed very pleased with himself, and Leia had a sneaking suspicion he had just made this game up; Chewie's eyeroll seemed to confirm that. She knew this could be dangerous; there were a lot of things she didn't like to talk about, and she knew her alcohol tolerance couldn't match Han's. On the other hand, it would be a good chance to finally learn some things about him.

"But what if someone lies?" she challenged.

"Honor system, princess. You'll just have to trust me." The comment was followed by a wink, and she could feel the barriers around her coming down.

"Fine. I'm in," Leia responded. Empowered by Han's surprised look, she poured the first round of drinks. "But I get to go first."

"Ask me anything, sweetheart," Han said with an easy smile.

Leia returned his smile, but met Chewbacca's eyes. "Chewie," she started in her most diplomatic voice. The Wookie let out a grunt of surprise, and Han was also taken aback. Pleased that she'd managed to catch Solo off guard, she smiled before continuing. "What does Captain Solo say about me when I'm not within earshot?"

Chewie burst into laughter, while Han didn't look nearly as amused. Looking between Han and Leia, the Wookie seemed torn. "Don't even think about it, pal," Han snarled at his copilot. After a few moments, he growled an apology at Leia and downed his drink in one gulp. Then he lobbed her a soft one about her family, which Han translated and she gladly answered.

A few more rounds went by fairly harmlessly, though Han wasn't giving up much information about his life before the Rebellion. On the other hand, Chewbacca was more than happy to talk about his family back on Kashyyyk, and the more he drank, the more he embellished.

After refusing to answer a few questions herself, Leia was feeling a little tipsy. When was the last time she'd had this much to drink? Probably the party on Yavin IV after the Death Star blew up. That had ended with her outside the base, finally crying over everything she'd lost… and wasn't it Han who had found her and held her, without saying anything, until she composed herself? How could she have been so blind to what was between them?

"Princess, did you hear me?" Han asked.

Leia snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, what was the question?" she replied, talking slowly to avoid stumbling over her words.

He grinned. "What was your first boyfriend like?"

Before realizing how much she would be admitting about herself, Leia snorted. "What boyfriend?" Han and Chewie both looked at her in surprise and she could feel her cheeks burning. "It's not like I'm some… prude," she snapped. "There just wasn't much time for that when I got into politics. And even if there was, a princess of Alderaan couldn't just _date_. If anything went wrong, there could be a huge scandal, and that's if my father had even approved."

"Well, what about when you got to the Rebellion? Why not then?" Han followed up.

"You already asked a question!"

"You get one follow-up. Did I not explain that in the rules?"

Leia rolled her eyes, which made Han smile even wider. "Because it would have been very hard to be a leader with stories of my sexual encounters being spread all around the base. People might think I'm an Ice Princess with no feelings, but at least they respect me and take my orders seriously." She nodded her head at his glass and he easily swallowed the brandy before refilling the cup. "My turn, Captain. What was your last relationship like?"

"Define _relationship_ ," Han retorted, and Chewie shook his head.

"Oh, I don't know. Anyone you cared about more than just how quickly you could get her off the ship in the morning, how's that?"

Leaning back against the couch, Chewbacca chuckled again and closed his eyes; he was a big fan of Leia's quick wit. Han glared at the Wookie. "I don't know what to tell you," he admitted. "I've never had a long-term relationship."

"I know your taste isn't exactly refined, but there has to be someone you cared about," she laughed. He gazed at her, his face lacking the smile she expected.

"Well, there is one," he started softly. Leia listened intently, hoping to finally get some genuine information out of the smuggler. "I couldn't even tell you why. She's a pain. Argues with everything. Real stubborn," he continued. "She can't even appreciate a good rescue."

Leia's pulse began to race and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"She's always insulting me, even though I _know_ she likes me," Han continued. "Even worse, she insults my ship, which has saved her tail more than once. She's impossible."

"You should talk," Leia retorted. "If this... mystery woman is so difficult, why do you even like her?"

Han gazed at her. "Because she doesn't let anyone intimidate her or push her around. She's also smart. And brave. And good with a blaster… and beautiful. She doesn't even know how beautiful she is. _Especially_ when she's annoyed at me," he added, the cocky grin finally returning. "I thought she was going to be stuck-up and helpless, but she's probably the strongest person I've ever known."

"Did you ever try just telling her how you feel?" Leia asked gently.

"Nuh-uh, your Highness. You got your question."

"And I get a follow-up," she answered smoothly. Han contemplated telling her she'd technically already gotten a follow-up out of him, but when he met Leia's eyes, something told him to give her an answer.

"I think I've made it pretty obvious," he said cockily. When Leia gave him a pointed look, he continued, "I probably could've done a better job. I just… I'm not good enough for her. She's been a leader her entire life and I'm a lowlife smuggler with a price on my head. She'd be better off without me," he finished with a shrug, scratching the back of his head and looking away sheepishly.

Leia was agape, and she put her hand on Han's cheek to make him look at her again. "That's not true," she whispered. "Han, I-"

 _Zzzrrghghhhhhhh._ The obnoxious sound of Wookie snores broke the spell, and they turned to find Chewie had fallen asleep sitting up on the bench. "Every time. Wookies got no tolerance," Han explained as he stood and ushered her off the bench. "Come on, we'll let him sleep it off."

"Where are we going?" Leia asked timidly, standing and taking Han's outstretched hand and feeling like she would follow him anywhere. She was both intrigued by and afraid of the answer, but it didn't come. Instead, Han led her to the cockpit, took his seat in the pilot's chair, and pulled her into his lap. Leaning into his chest, Leia murmured, "This is much more comfortable than that bench."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," he teased her, causing her already pink cheeks to flush even darker. "I love making you blush," he told her. "It's so… cute."

She pulled back, rolling her eyes. "I am not _cute_."

"Yeah, you are. And you're even cuter when you're rolling your eyes."

"Shut up and kiss me, flyboy," she snapped back, and he obeyed. With the stars behind them, his lips were on hers, tongues exploring. Then he planted a series of gentle kisses along her jawline before moving onto her neck.

"You like me," Leia said suddenly with a tipsy giggle, recalling the conversation from their drinking game. The thought made her smile.

"Yeah, well, you like me," Han retorted. He raised his eyebrows at her, as if daring her to deny it. Instead, she grinned sheepishly and buried her face in his chest. Han ran his hand up her back and decided it was a perfect time to fulfill a longtime fantasy. He reached into her hair and pulled out the pins holding it in place, running his fingers through the long locks as they fell. When Leia finally pulled back from his chest, he gave her a long look.

"I've always wanted to see you like this," he confessed.

Leia was clearly pleased, but her response was sarcastic anyway. "In ill-fitting clothes? With no makeup and my hair undone?" she asked. "I'm a mess."

"You're perfect." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer in a tight hug.

It was at that moment that Leia knew she had failed in her goal of not falling for Han Solo. She was in too deep, and whether he left or stayed, whether they lived or died, she knew she couldn't deny it anymore. Something had changed aboard this ill-fated flight and there was no going back. She could either continue to deny her own desires or let this relationship-whatever it was-run its course naturally. And she didn't feel like fighting anymore.

She didn't know how long they stayed there in beautiful silence, staring out at the stars with their bodies intertwined in Han's chair, but at some point Leia closed her eyes, resting peacefully. Something about being in Solo's arms allowed her to feel safe and calm, and the weight of all those nights without rest were weighing on her. She didn't want to move, but she could barely stay awake and Han noticed. "Let's go to bed," he whispered, then grimaced when he realized how unintentionally sexual it sounded.

He wasn't prepared when Leia looked up at him and answered, "Okay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not like that," she corrected. "But maybe we could just… sleep? Together?" _Oh gods, what am I doing?_ Leia's panicked thoughts ran through her mind.

"Are you inviting a smuggler into your bed, Princess? What would Mon Mothma think?" He grinned at her flustered response, and when she was unable to formulate an answer, he gently took her hand. "Come on. Let's get some shut-eye."

They walked into the cabin silently, and Leia realized she was facing a dilemma. She had been sleeping in just a shirt, since the thermal pants were far too hot, but she wasn't ready to be so… exposed with Han. As if reading her mind, he pulled a pair of exercise pants out of his storage locker and tossed them in her direction.

"They'll be big on you, but at least you can tighten 'em up," he said. "I have a few more pairs you can wear too. It's gotta be too hot in those pants now that we're not on that godforsaken frozen Hell anymore."

"Thank you," Leia replied, and stepped into the refresher to change. When she emerged, Han was in bed-shirtless. _Oh Gods._ She didn't want to stare, but he looked so good and she just wanted to run her fingers over his chest. Taking a deep breath, she slipped under the covers next to him.

"Now don't get any ideas," he teased her.

"I'll try to keep my hands to myself," she responded, and felt her nervousness slip away. She gave him a gentle kiss and turned to face the outside of the bed; Han shifted behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She marveled at how they fit together, like their bodies were designed that way. "Goodnight, Leia," he whispered, kissing her temple. It wasn't long before she drifted into a calm sleep.

-

Author's note: After I started writing this, another Han/Leia story with a very similar drinking game was published. Since the idea stemmed from actual drinking games I've played, it's not surprising that others have had the same idea, but I just wanted to make it clear that this is based on my own stupid drunken adventures.


	4. Nightmares and Other Fears

She was standing on the bridge of the _Death Star_ again, still in pain from her recent torture. Grand Moff Tarkin was motioning out the viewport, where Alderaan hovered in the distance. Green. Peaceful. Beautiful. Doomed. "You can't!" Leia cried, too distraught to wonder why she was dressed in oversized casual pants and a loose shirt. "Don't do this! Kill me instead!"

"Why would we kill you when living will be so much worse?" Tarkin replied sadistically. Behind them, Darth Vader's terrifying wheezing became louder.

"Fire when ready," Tarkin instructed. Vader loosened his grip on her and she was unbound-all she had to do was stop the technician from pulling the lever and pushing those buttons. But she found she couldn't move, her bare feet stuck to the cold, shiny floor.

Knowing what she was about to lose, the only thing Leia could do was let out an anguished cry.

"Leia!"

She snapped awake and realized she wasn't on the _Death Star_ after all. She was on the _Millennium Falcon_ , in Han's bed, and he had his arms wrapped around her, the echoes of her shrieks still in her ears. She was still breathing heavily and realized there were tears on her face; she turned away in embarrassment. Her frequent nightmares were the only place Leia ever allowed herself to show emotion in front of others, and even then it was only subconsciously. Why did she think sleeping next to Han would be a good idea?

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said softly, pulling her close, kissing her forehead. "It's just me. I won't tell."

Leia turned back to him but couldn't eradicate herself of shame. "I'm sorry."

"Was it the _Death Star_?" Han asked. She nodded.

"I keep seeing it over and over again in my mind. I try to stop but… all I see is Alderaan. There one minute, and then... It was bad enough once, but it keeps happening again in my sleep," she confided.

Han's face lit up with realization. "They made you watch," he stated, not asking a question. Leia never talked in detail about what happened to her on the _Death Star_ , and certainly never allowed her own grief to show, but Han had guessed about the torture long ago and kept her secret. Making someone watch as her home planet exploded was a level of cruelty even he hadn't expected. "Bastards."

She nodded. "It didn't feel real. My brain couldn't even process it. Then later, in my cell, I remember… wishing they'd just killed me. Vader tortured me for hours before it happened and I wished I'd died then. Sometimes I still..." She trailed off, unwilling to talk about it anymore. "Go back to sleep," she told him. "I'm sorry I woke you. It's so early."

Han glanced at the chrono. She wasn't wrong; it was only just 0500. While part of him was screaming to lie back down and close his eyes, he didn't want her to be alone right now. "Nah, I'm up," he said, sensing she was ready for a change in topics. "Why don't I make us some breakfast? It'd be nice to start the day with something besides ration bars for a change."

"Han, that's very nice of you, but you don't have to…" Leia sat up, placing one leg over the side of the bed. "I shouldn't have done this. Now you can't sleep because of me."

In a single motion, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her back into the bed, and was lying beside her again, this time facing her. "You think anything would make this not worth it?" he asked with a half-grin. "It's not every day I get to wake up next to a beautiful princess."

"Really? Because I usually wake up next to roguish smugglers," she teased, the tension slipping from her body.

Han feigned a look of shock and leaned in closer. "Are you trying to make me jealous?" he murmured into her neck. "Because it's working."

"I don't know what you're-oohhhhhh…." Leia trailed off as Han laid a series of gentle, but effective, kisses on her neck before moving to her jawline and then nibbling on her ear. She arched her body to him and his hold on her grew tighter. Suddenly, she hardly remembered the nightmare; all she knew was that she needed to kiss this man immediately.

He apparently had the same thought, and their lips met in a forceful explosion of passion. As she raked her nails through his hair, he shifted and straddled her on the bed. She allowed herself to stare at his bare chest and then, with a sense of curiosity, slowly ran her hands down it, and was delighted by his ensuing groan. _He is so good-looking,_ she thought helplessly. And then he was on her again, kissing hungrily-her lips, her neck, her collarbone. Slowly, as if expecting her to object, his hands slid up her sides and over her shirt ( _his shirt)_ , gently grazing her breasts over the soft material. She moaned and then opened her eyes, surprised at her own reaction.

"You like that?" Han growled, encouraged. He lowered his hands again, this time sliding under the shirt and along her ribs. "What else do you like?"

"You," she replied without thinking, and then blushed. Han's smile practically burst off his face. "I can't believe I just said that," she admitted sheepishly.

"I knew it," he teased. His hands were still sliding up against her bare skin; finally, they stopped to cup her soft breasts. "Leia…" he moaned, grinding his hips against her.

She became aware of her own inaction, the uselessness of her hands, and set about giving them something to do. Deciding she wasn't quite ready to venture below his waist despite his obvious arousal, she settled for gently running her fingernails over his back, and was pleased with his satisfied reaction. He moved his attention back to her lips, his kisses tender. _If this is how good this feels, why am I holding back from the rest of it?_ she wondered.

His hands, meanwhile, had left her chest. One hand was slowly trailing down her belly, where it rested on the waistband of her pants. Han looked at her, silently asking permission.

Leia bit her lip. She wanted to give in and let him have his way with her, but she was feeling intimidated by his obvious experience and her lack thereof. What if she wasn't any good at these types of things? Noticing her hesitance, Han moved his hands back up her body before settling back in next to her. Leia felt guilty for ruining the mood, but the smuggler didn't seem to mind. He kissed her forehead and mumbled, "I love waking up next to you."

"Mmmhmmm," Leia murmured, her sleepiness returning to her. The panic and pain she'd felt just a few minutes ago were gone, replaced by a contentment with which she wasn't familiar. She pressed her back against his chest, trying to get closer, and in response he tightened his hold on her.

"Still want to get up now?" he whispered into her neck.

"Mmmhmmm," Leia said again as her eyes drifted closed.

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was well into the day and she was alone. Leia sat up, that familiar doubt creeping back into her. Where was Han? Was he upset that she wasn't moving at the pace he was used to? She wanted more and at the same time felt like things were moving too fast, and the constant war in her brain was very exhausting. She needed some time to figure things out. Maybe he did, too, and that's why he wasn't there.

She darted to the 'fresher to wash up, not bothering with a full water shower. She had wasted enough time sleeping ( _and other things_ ) already, and she felt restless having gone so long without doing something productive. When she stepped out of the refresher, hair pulled back in a tight bun, Han was standing in the middle of the room with a cup of caf and a plate full of hot food.

"There you are, Your Worship. You know, it's not very nice to sneak out of bed after spending the night with someone. It could hurt people's feelings," Han teased.

Trying to hide how relieved she was that he'd only left to get some food, Leia took the caf and retorted, "I'll remember that for the next scoundrel." It was hard to maintain her cool composure with her stomach growling, so she gave in and motioned to the tray. "What's that?"

"Told you I'd make breakfast," Han answered. "Come on, sit down. How often do you have breakfast in bed?" Leia looked between him and the bed, worried that if she got back into it she might not get out for a while. "What's the matter?" Han asked teasingly, then lowered his voice. "Afraid you're gonna get distracted?"

Rolling her eyes, Leia took the plate and cup and sat down on Han's bed, placing her breakfast on her lap. "Maybe, if there was anything worthwhile happening in this room," she shot back before gulping a sip of the hot beverage.

Han put on his best wounded look and sat down next to her, seemingly ignoring her rigid posture. He grabbed a piece of nerf sausage off her plate and gulped it down in two bites.

"Shouldn't you be helping Chewie?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was dismissing him.

"He's fine in the cockpit. To be honest, we're running out of stuff to do. We don't have the parts for many more modifications and the ship's in better shape than it's been in a while thanks to the repairs we've done the last few days."

"Minus the hyperdrive," Leia said pointedly.

He cocked his head. "There you go hurting my feelings again."

Swallowing the last of her caf, Leia took a deep breath. "Han, we need to talk." He sat straight up and backed away from her on the bed, knowing that nothing good ever came after that sentence. "What's happening here?" she asked him. "What's happening with us?"

"Only good things, I hope," he replied. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I knew this was coming. You're freaking out."

"I am _not_ freaking out. I just have no interest in being another notch in your headboard," she replied, raising her voice.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Han asked in exasperation, all hints of teasing gone from his voice. "Dammit, Leia, how long are you gonna hold my past against me?"

"I just don't know why you started this thing with me," she said. "Aren't you leaving?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to. I told you that."

"But you are."

He stared at her. "Why can't we just enjoy this? We finally have some time away from the base. Let's make the most of it. After I get you back to the Rebellion, I don't know what's gonna happen. I'm just trying to keep this ship afloat long enough to get to Bespin first."

She returned his fierce gaze for a few moments, then turned away. "It would be different if this was just… a distraction," she admitted. "But I have feelings for you."

"I thought we established this last night. And then again this morning," Han replied, the lighter tone back as he attempted to steer the conversation out of this tense territory. "We can go over it again if you'd like," he added as he moved closer.

Leia jumped up. "No! It's too hard to think… in there," she cried, motioning to the bed. "I need to get out of this room. I need to..."

"Come up with a list of reasons this was a bad idea?" he replied, also standing. "Leia, come on. Nothing has changed between us except we're just not fighting against something we've both obviously wanted for a long time. Well, I'm not fighting, anyway."

"Nothing has changed? Everything has changed! If you had told me before this trip this was going to happen, I-I'd-"

"You'd like it. Admit it," Han shot back.

"I don't know! I'm not used to this. I don't know what to do." _I'm scared_ , the voice in her head cried out.

"Just do what feels good," Han retorted. "But you can't, can you? You can't just let yourself be happy. Or is it me?" he asked. "Still think I only want to use you? Still think I don't care after three years of helping your damned Rebellion and saving your ass? You ever think about why that bounty hunter came after us on Ord Mantell? Why this damned price on my head is so high? _I couldn't leave you_. And you were ready to just let me walk out that door. It'll never be good enough for you, will it?"

"Han, no," Leia interrupted, but he wasn't finished.

"Force knows you wouldn't want to upset High Command," he added, knowing he was being petty and not caring in the least. "Wouldn't want them to know how you really feel about some lowlife smuggler."

"No, that's not it at all," she snapped, feeling frustrated. Why was he attacking her like this?

"How many ways can I show you that I care about you? You think this is easy for me? You are the most infuriating person I've ever met and _I can't get you out of my head_!"

The sincerity of his words almost took her breath away, causing panic to sound in her mind. Instead of processing it, she kept yelling. "Infuriating? That's rich, coming from you," Leia spat defensively. "I just need some space to think!"

"Well, you got it, _Your Highness_ ," Han sneered before turning and walking out of the room.


	5. That's My Girl

After taking his aggravation out on some repairs down in one of the cargo holds, Han finally headed into the cockpit. He didn't pass Leia along the way, but noticed she'd taken her things out of his cabin; she was probably hiding out in the spare bunk, holed up with a data pad, trying to find some way to do Alliance work even though she couldn't safely contact them. At the moment, Han didn't particularly care.

Chewie growled a greeting, noting the lateness of his arrival. "Yeah, yeah. Take it out of my check," Han replied grumpily.

" _Where's the Princess?"_

"How should I know? She needed some space. To think," Han spat.

Chewie shook his head in disapproval. " _Oh no. What did you do?"_

"Why do you always assume it was me who did something?" Han said, and Chewie's knowing glance was all the reply he needed. "Okay, fine. But this time I really didn't do anything. At least, I don't think I did," he answered, still confused and annoyed by Leia's sudden shift in mood. "It seemed like things were finally going in the right direction."

" _I noticed she spent the night in your bunk."_

"Of course you did, you big gossip. Nothing like that happened. We just slept. It was nice. And then a little while ago she decides she needs to get away from me out of nowhere, and starts talking about how we've changed and I'm going to leave her."

" _Which you are. Unless you change your mind and we stay with the Rebellion. It's not too late,"_ Chewie urged. Han shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah, that'd be great until some bounty hunter comes along and she gets hurt instead of me. It's not like I'm any great rush to get to Jabba's. I don't want to leave-" He realized it was the first time he'd spoken those words out loud, and it seemed like he was admitting it to himself as much as Chewie. "I don't want to leave the Rebellion."

Han let those words wash over him. He'd told Leia he didn't want to leave, but he was thinking mostly about her. He realized, though, that he'd never had any intention of leaving, and furthermore, he was more invested than the Rebellion than he ever thought he'd be. Leia aside, Luke was like a brother to him, he considered many of the rebels to be his friends, and he'd come to believe in their cause.

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled defensively. "She's having second thoughts about the whole thing. Probably came to her senses. A princess and a guy like me?"

* * *

Leia, meanwhile, had retreated to the cramped extra bunk, with the bed barely accessible due to the room being used primarily for storage. There wasn't much space to be alone on the _Falcon_ , and she needed time to think.

She knew she was being unfair to Han, and that the smuggler was right about her, as irritating as that was. She did want him, and wanted whatever was happening between them to continue. But something was holding her back. It wasn't a sense of propriety, which might have surprised some; she wasn't really the Ice Princess everyone made her out to be. She had desires the same as everyone else and had been tempted more than once to act on them. The difference was, she couldn't exactly make her way through Rogue Squadron to release her frustration, because she was a member of High Command. It was hard enough getting people to take her seriously because of her youth, and the way rumors spread on base, she knew that would never be an option. Not that anyone had ever caught her eye, anyway.

At least, not until Han Solo came along.

She thought back to their mission to Ord Mantell, the one where he told her he was staying with the Alliance. She'd wanted to kiss him, and almost had. It's possible that would have been the night one of them made the move if not for the rude interruption by an inept bounty hunter. That was enough to scare Han off, though, and he'd been playing her hot and cold ever since.

And there was another reason, something that made her back away from anything that might bring her pleasure. How could she possibly enjoy a moment of indulgent pleasure when Alderaan was gone and it was her fault? Many days, she didn't even feel like she deserved to be alive, let alone happy.

She avoided Han all day, which was easier due to the fact that she'd once again lost her appetite. Her anger from the argument had dissipated, but she still felt unsettled about the way they'd left things. It was a while before she drifted off that night; she missed feeling Han next to her and the heat his body gave off. When she finally did fall asleep, her dreams were of a different nature than the usual horrors. She kept seeing Han all over her in various compromising positions: him removing her clothes, his hands and mouth exploring her body, her legs wrapped around him. After a few rounds of waking up distressed, she gave in to what she actually wanted to do.

She crept quietly into Han's bunk (which until this morning had been her bunk), hoping the door sliding open and closed wouldn't wake him. Listening to his steady breathing and determining he was still asleep, she crawled under the covers and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered before drifting into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Leia was already up and sitting in the cockpit with Chewie when Han stumbled in the next morning, shirtless and with wild hair. " _About time. Did you get enough beauty sleep?"_ Chewie growled, causing Leia to laugh.

Han looked at her, puzzled. "You can understand him?"

"I'm picking some things up," she replied. "And good morning to you, too."

Han was pleasantly surprised to find her out in the cockpit-and in a friendly mood, no less-instead of hiding and avoiding him. He was also pretty sure she was sneaking glances at his bare chest when she thought he wasn't looking. Maybe the quiet time had helped clear her head.

"Good morning, Your Worshipfulness. Chewie, what's on the agenda today?" Chewie barked a response that Leia couldn't make out, so she looked to Han. "He thinks he's found a way to enhance the long-range sensors using the spare parts we have on board," he translated. "You can take the lead on that, pal."

" _What else is new?"_ Chewie retorted, leaving the cockpit.

Once he left, Leia stood up and moved aside, presenting Han with his rightful chair. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap; he was pleased when she didn't protest. "So the strangest thing happened last night," he said softly, his breath hot against her neck. "A very small, very cute princess wandered into my bed in the middle of the night, but she was gone when I woke up. Was I dreaming?"

Leia smiled. Though he had drifted off with her chest against Han's back last night, she had woken in the opposite direction, his arms tightly around her. She knew he must have woken up at some point and realized she was there. "No, not dreaming. I'm sorry," she replied. And she meant it. She was embarrassed that it took some heated dreams to make her realize how silly she was being. This man had saved her life in more ways than one multiple times over; he'd more than proven he wasn't the thoughtless mercenary she met back on the Death Star. Hells, she didn't think she'd live long enough to see the end of the war, so why was she obsessing over the fact that Han wasn't sure what the future held? For once in her life, she was going to give in to what she wanted.

"S'all right," Han replied softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. She leaned back against his chest, and he rested his chin on her head, arms cradling her. One hand slipped under her shirt and started lazily drawing circles on her stomach. Heat started to rise in Leia's body. There was still so much she was unsure about, but this… whatever was happening on this ship was the only thing since the _Death Star_ that made her feel unabashedly happy. Giddy, even, though she'd never admit that to the scoundrel. For the first time in three years, she was letting herself feel something.

They sat there in peaceful silence, Han's hand exploring her bare abdomen under the oversized shirt before moving up to her chest. She hitched a breath as he slowly palmed one breast, then the other, watching her reaction. She nuzzled her head against his bare chest, encouraging his exploration, and his hand grew more eager. "I just want to touch you," he whispered breathlessly. "You have no idea what you do to me." The statement sent a jolt through Leia's body and she looked up at him, smiling.

As he kissed her gently, his wandering hand moved down to the waistband of her pants, fingertips hovering just inside as he waited for her to say no. Instead, she instinctively writhed in his lap just enough to give him better access. His fingers reached down, first tracing the insides of her thighs, then pressing against her most sensitive spot through her standard-issue skivvies. She moved her hips again, wanting more, and felt his own arousal flare against her.

That was the signal he needed. Slipping his hand under the unflattering boxer shorts, he found her more than ready for him as he slipped in one finger. A gasp caught in her throat and she leaned her head back on Han's shoulder. He began stroking her gently, adding another finger into the mix, and he soon had her moaning softly. Biting her lip, she writhed against his hand, pleading, "Don't stop."

"That's my girl," he purred in her ear, and the words sent another wave of passion up and down her body. He added another finger and his strokes became more forceful, urgent. Then he bit her earlobe, breathing hard in her ear, and it was too much for Leia. Grinding against him, she crashed hand, breathless and eyes wide.

He slowly withdrew, tipping her head up to meet his eyes for the first time since the incident started. She had a shy smile on her face, and she was blushing, but Han couldn't help but swoon at the sight of that flushed glow and knowing grin. _You've got it so bad,_ he thought to himself, and found that it wasn't as scary as he would have imagined.

Leia was working up the courage to return the favor when the cockpit door slid open. As Chewie popped his head in to yell at Han about needing help, Leia hopped up and quickly pulled the drawstring on her pants tight again, hoping the Wookie didn't notice. "Okay, Chewie, all right, I'll be right there. Don't worry about it." Chewie walked away and Han stood in the doorway, staring at the princess in his cockpit, amazed to find that she was looking right back at him.

"You'd better go," Leia said softly, biting her lip again. "Chewie sounded mad."

"You're gonna be the death of me, Princess," he replied with a grin before following the Wookie towards the bowels of the ship.


	6. Game Over

After a quiet dinner of nerf casserole, Chewie turned in early and Han went up to the cockpit to make sure things were in order. He was in a great mood; Leia had been in good spirits at dinner, not to mention their encounter in the cockpit earlier. They hadn't talked about it, but they'd exchanged a few knowing glances throughout the meal. Han couldn't help but wonder what the sleeping arrangements would be that night, but knew better than to get too excited about it. It seemed like every time they got a little closer, Leia found a reason to back away.

After performing the final systems check, Han realized he hadn't actually seen Leia since dinner a couple of hours earlier. _Where is she hiding now?_

In plain sight, as it turned out. As Han walked back through the ship, he found Leia sitting alone at the Dejarik table with his bottle of Corellian brandy and a half-empty glass in front of her.

"Drinking alone, Highnessness?" he asked with his signature half-grin. Underneath the bravado, he was nervous; it wasn't like Leia to be drinking solo, and he had gone further with her today than ever before. He wasn't sure how she was reacting to it.

Leia looked up at him. "I thought we might play a game," she said slyly.

Han responded with a smile of his own. He took a seat next to her on the bench and saw that she'd already put out a glass for him. Pouring him a drink, she said, "I'll go first."

She took a sip of her own brandy, steadying herself. "What would you do if there wasn't a bounty on your head?"

Han raised his glass, contemplated downing it rather than answering her question, but knew that wasn't what she wanted. "I'd hang around." Deciding this wasn't the time to be vague, he clarified, "I'd stay with the Rebellion. Indefinitely. Like I told you on Ord Mantell. I meant it then, you know," he finished, gazing up at her.

Leia gulped her brandy, seemingly satisfied at his answer, and nodded to indicate it was his turn. Han found himself unsure of what to ask, and spent a few moments settling on a question. "Why do you always stop yourself from doing things you want to do?"

Leia looked at him, surprised. He was afraid he'd gone too far when she answered. "I don't deserve to be happy."

It took him a moment to work out what she was saying, but when he did Han placed his glass on the table and shifted closer to her. "Leia, Alderaan wasn't your fault," he said softly, brushing her cheek with his hand.

"Of course it was," she snapped. "I was there. It was me they were trying to get information out of. They knew that was the only thing I'd respond to."

"When you came out of your cell, the _Death Star_ was already at Alderaan, wasn't it?" Han asked. Leia nodded. "Think about how long it took to position that thing, how many approvals they needed. The decision was already made. They wanted to take out a peaceful planet to show possible dissenters that no one was safe." He pulled her closer, nuzzling her head under his chin. "I know you feel like it's your fault, but it's okay not to keep punishing yourself," he murmured.

She looked up at him, studying his face. He'd always been attractive, she could barely even deny that to herself, but now he was so much more. She knew if she went any farther with him there'd be no returning to their previous relationship of antagonism, no matter what happened after Bespin. _It's not like that's possible now anyway,_ she reminded herself.

Leia pulled away. "Stop trying to distract me, Captain," she teased. "We're playing a game here." She made an exaggerated show of thinking about her next question before blurting out, "How many women have you been with?"

"Oh, c'mon, Leia," Han protested. "What does that matter?"

"I'm just curious."

Han thought he knew what she was worried about, and tried to ease her fears while sidestepping the question. "Look, the women I was with before-it's not the same as with you," he sputtered. "You're the only woman I've ever cared about."

Leia smiled happily for a moment before responding, "You didn't answer the question." Han smirked and gulped down his drink, pouring himself another.

"My turn," he said in a raspy voice. "Do… do you think your father would've liked me?"

Leia was caught completely off guard. What did he care? Then again, it made sense. Han knew how much her father had meant to her, how she had always sought his approval. Bail Organa had ignored the customs of royalty that Leia wasn't comfortable with, like arranged dating and fancy balls. Instead, he trained her for a life of politics and war, feeling that if he couldn't tame her passion for these dangerous pastimes, he could at least make sure she was well prepared. As a result, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan was a senator, a spy, an outlaw, a rebel, and a military leader, all before she was 20. How would Bail have felt about adding "smuggler consort" to that list?

"Leia?" Han asked gently. He was beginning to worry he'd crossed a line.

"Not at first," she responded. "I mean, he probably would have had the same initial impression of you that I did."

"Devastatingly handsome?" Han quipped, flashing his trademark grin.

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "But he would have seen the good in you. He was like that. He would have noticed what a natural leader you are, how you are in a fight. How you always take care of your team. And… I think he would have liked how you always look out for me. Even when you are being an annoying nerf herder," she teased, snuggling closer to him and stroking his cheek. "And Rieekan likes you, for reasons unknown to me, so that's a pretty good indicator. But ultimately, he knew that I wouldn't let anyone make my decisions for me, and he would have had to accept it either way."

Noticing the sad smile on her face, Han attempted to kiss it off. Her lips opened invitingly, and the embrace deepened. When they finally pulled apart, Leia's smile was genuine. "My father probably would have thought you were too old for me, though," she teased.

"I'll show you old," Han growled, wrapping his hand behind her head and pulling her closer again. She climbed into his lap without breaking the kiss, straddling his legs. His lips found their way down her neck to the collarbone, then to the area of skin left exposed by her oversized shirt. She leaned into him, encouraging his explorations, cautiously grinding against him. Han's hand wandered down Leia's back before gripping her ass, which caused Leia to let out a moan. When they finally broke the kiss, they were both slightly out of breath, staring at each other intensely.

"Okay, hotshot," Leia murmured. She extracted herself from Han's lap and backed away from the table, standing up. Her hand reached out to him. Han took it, kissing her palm, and stood next to her.

"Leia, how much have you had to drink?" he asked cautiously.

"Not nearly enough," she replied with a smirk. "Game's over." She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to the captain's bunk. Once the door slid closed behind them, Leia faced Han nervously, unsure of her next move.

For what seemed like a long while, they just stood there silently, facing each other. Leia's hands were wrapped around Han's waist, and he stroked her face with one hand, finally tipping her chin up so he could lean down and kiss her. He hoped that her leading him to the bedroom meant what he thought it meant, but didn't want to get ahead of himself. _Gods, this is either going to be the best night of my life or she's going to kill me_ , he told himself.

Relieved that he was making the first move, Leia gripped his shirt and untucked it from his pants without breaking the kiss. Pulling back, she ran her fingers underneath it and up his chest, brushing her fingertips against the sparse chest hair. Han groaned and pulled her hair out of its messy bun, watching it fall freely around her shoulders and down her back before once again closing the space between them and kissing her hungrily.

His hands were everywhere-in her hair, running down her sides, pulling her shirt over her head and revealing the form-fitting camisole underneath. "Leia," he breathed. He had seen countless women unclothed and yet that was completely meaningless next to this tiny woman in oversized pants and a modest undergarment.

Leia surprised both of them by moving her small hands to the fasteners of Han's bloodstripes and awkwardly undoing them, then rubbing his hard length through the fabric of his undershorts. Han started walking backwards with her and Leia realized they were heading in the direction of his bunk right before he gently eased her onto it. After tossing his shirt aside, he joined her on the bed and leaned over her, peppering her arms and neck with kisses. He slowly pushed her camisole up, kissing her stomach as he revealed the skin underneath inch by inch, and she raised her arms to help him. Finally it was over her head and he tossed it carelessly aside.

Han's attention turned back to the princess, looking more beautiful and vulnerable than ever. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. He'd already claimed the territory with his hands, but to have it right there in front of him-it was almost too much. "You okay there, flyboy?" she asked teasingly.

"Just wait, your worship," he responded with a half-smile. He moved his lips onto her neck and down her bare chest. He teased her gently before taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking and then biting, causing her to arch her back and moan in pleasure. He repeated the process on the other breast, then kissed a trail even lower to her belly button. "Leia," he said, looking up at her, "you sure about this?"

She pushed him gently away and sat up. "Let's get one thing straight," she said. "I'm no paradigm of chastity and virtue. Certain… things… may not have happened yet due to circumstance, but I don't want to be treated like I'm going to break," she told him.

He grinned at her feisty attitude. "I love it when you boss me around," he replied as relief and desire surged through him. Before she knew what was happening, Han was sliding off her pants and then her underthings, leaving her totally naked on the bed. "Gods, you're beautiful," he breathed, taking a moment to realize what was happening. He'd wanted this for years, but not in the cheap, easy way he'd gotten his past conquests. He wanted Leia, and it was so much more than physical-but the physical part was putting him into overdrive at the moment. He needed to make this good for her before worrying about his own needs, especially since he didn't know how long he'd last after such a lengthy dry spell. Knowing what she liked now, he used one and then two fingers inside of her, and felt her body respond instantly. "You're so wet," he gasped. Leia was fairly certain that was a good thing.

"Oh Gods, Han, that feels so good," she moaned as his fingers worked her into a frenzy. She stared into his eyes. "I want you," she added huskily.

"I have wanted you for so long," he responded seriously. "Wanted to touch you. Wanted to taste you." He laid a series of kisses from her stomach down to the insides of her thighs. Leia realized what was about to happen and for a moment felt vulnerable and exposed-but then he pressed his tongue against her, and she was lost in ecstasy. As Han's mouth and fingers worked her to climax, her moans became screams and a final loud yelp escaped her. She clamped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed. Han withdrew, smiling at the shocked look on her face and her shortness of breath. He kissed the insides of her thighs before moving back up along her body. "I always wanted to make you scream like that," he said, low and close to her ear. "You're amazing."

"I haven't even done anything yet," she giggled, reaching into his pants and grabbing his firmness. She wasn't totally sure what she was doing, but thought she understood the basic mechanics; Han's response let her know that she was right. Empowered by his moans, she inquired innocently, "Why am I the only one not wearing pants?"

In a flash, Han was kicking off his own pants and boxer briefs, and she continued her exploratory actions. Leia had to admit the cocky smuggler had been right; he was painfully good-looking, and she bit her lip as she gazed at his exposed body, curious and intimidated at the same time. He gasped her name as she ran her hand up and down his length, tantalizing him.

"Want to be inside you," he growled, pulling her hand away. It had been too long for him, and he was already in danger of exploding. _This is really happening,_ Leia thought, and for once she wasn't second-guessing herself. She welcomed him as he positioned herself between her legs and then kissed her gently on the lips, then nodded at him, answering his unspoken question. For a few moments after that, he just gazed at her. Now that they were finally here, Han found himself hesitating.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked. "Did I-did I do something?"

Han shook his head. "You're perfect," he said, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" she asked with a smirk. Han found himself unable to answer, in awe of this tiny force of nature beneath him. He was completely lost, completely hers, and he didn't mind at all. "Take me now, flyboy. That's an order," she insisted, biting her bottom lip. With that, Han sprang back into action. He pressed his lips against hers again, and while they engaged in a deep kiss, he gently slipped inside of her. She winced as a sharp burst of pain tore through her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Han asked, even though he thought it might kill him if he did.

"Don't you dare," Leia breathed. And then the pain was gone, and she wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to go deeper. He increased his gentle pace, still trying to stop himself from going too fast. Leia's head was tilted back in ecstasy, whimpers of pleasure escaping her mouth. "Oh, yes," she kept saying. "Please, Han. Don't stop."

He needed to see her, needed to look into her eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and stared at her intensely. "What?" she asked. "Am I-"

He shook his head. "Love that I get to see you like this," he replied. "You feel so good." She smiled shyly at him and craned her neck, inviting him to kiss her. He responded in kind, first gently, then more forcefully, and the feeling of her tongue teasing his sent him over the edge. He felt Leia shudder beneath him and hoped it had been that good for her, too.

He stayed on top of her for a minute, cupping her face with his hands and smiling at her. She was smiling back in that way only he got to see, and he loved it. _I love her_ , Han realized, and instead of terrifying him, the thought made him feel warm all over. He kissed her one more time and pulled out, lying down next to her on the bed. She turned towards him, still grinning.

"How do you feel?" Han asked.

"Mmm… okay, I guess," she teased. He looked wounded and she couldn't help but laugh. "I feel better than I have in a long time," she clarified, pausing before adding, "Was I… okay?"

Han opened his mouth to make a snarky reply, but thought the better of it. "You're amazing, Princess," he said with a grin. Lying side by side, they just stared at each other and smiled for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. "You're not running away," Han finally observed, lacing his fingers through hers.

"No, I don't think I'll do that anymore," Leia said. "Unless you're _really_ acting like a nerf herder."

"I guess you can't pretend you don't like me now," Han teased.

"Who was pretending?" she shot back, only to be attacked by his tickling fingers on her ribcage. She shrieked with laughter, begging him to stop, and he finally relented, but not before sneaking another kiss on her cheek.

"Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Don't worry about… you know. I've got my shot." It took Leia a second to realize what he was talking about, and when she did she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. As if she would have gotten into this without protection! "So have I," she responded. He turned to her in surprise.

"Your Highness! I didn't know you expected to get so much action. Clearly you were just waiting for the right scoundrel to come along," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

She smiled back at him, but there was a bit of sadness to it. Han stopped giving her a hard time. "I mean, it occurred to me that if the timing was right, this sort of thing _might_ happen," she told him. "But there were other reasons to protect myself. Especially since I've already been taken prisoner once."

Han's mouth dropped open when he realized what she was talking about-and so calmly, like it was just a fact of life that she could expected to be captured and abused in that way. "Did-did they ever…" He couldn't even finish the question. _I'm going to kill every Stormtrooper with my bare hands_.

"No," she shook her head. "Nothing like that happened on the _Death Star_. Just your standard Imperial torture," she said with a grimace. Wanting to get back to their playful mood, she grinned at him. "As it turns out, it only takes a handsome smuggler to corrupt me." Leia planted a soft kiss on his lips. _I'm happy_ , she realized. _He makes me happy_. She was wonderfully content, and could already feel herself starting to drift off.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mmmhmmm. Does it always make you so… sleepy?" she asked him.

"When it's this late and this good? Definitely," he agreed. He turned onto his back and pulled her closer, so she was resting her head on his chest.

"You're exhausting, flyboy," she yawned, closing her eyes.

"Me?" Han asked as he tightened his grip on her. "I'm ready to pass out after that." She didn't respond, but he could hear her breathing steadily. "Leia?" he whispered. Again she didn't answer, so he kissed her temple. "I love you," he breathed quietly before sinking back onto the pillow to drift into his own slumber.

He couldn't see it, but the tiny figure in his arms smiled in the darkness as she slowly fell into unconsciousness.


	7. It's About Time

Leia woke with a start the next morning. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. As she jolted up in the bed, she realized that Han's arms were still wrapped around her and remembered the events of the previous night. A pleasant chill ran through her body at the thought, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Then she realized what it was and laughed.

"Sweetheart? What's goin' on?" Han asked sleepily.

"I slept through the entire night. I haven't done that since… since before," Leia admitted. She glanced at the chrono on the nearby desk. "We've been asleep for nearly nine hours!"

"Well, you wore me out, Princess," Han said, pulling her back down into his arms. "Come on. You never get enough sleep. Let's just stay here for as long as we can."

"What about Chewie?" Leia asked, not putting up much of a fight. "Won't he wonder where you are and why you're not in the cockpit?"

"Ah, Chewie can-"

As if on cue, the door slid open behind them. Chewie entered, growling, but stopped when he noticed the sight in front of him: the two of them still in bed, a shirtless Han clutching Leia, who was covered in only a sheet. Leia's face turned bright red, but Han was unbothered by the intrusion. " _So that's what all that screaming was about_ ," Chewbacca barked. Leia wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment.

"What's the problem, Chewie? Can't a guy get some time alone with his girl?"

There it was again, Han referring to her as _his._ Leia couldn't help but smile. She knew he didn't mean it in a possessive, controlling way, and she wanted to be his for however much time they had together.

" _I'm sorry to interrupt, little one,"_ Chewie grunted at Leia. " _Although I have to question your taste…"_

"Get outta here! I'll be up in a bit, you big furball." Han tossed a pillow at the chuckling Chewbacca, who backed out and closed the door behind him.

"Guess the secret's out," Leia murmured, still pink in the face.

"Good," Han smirked. "Now we don't gotta be quiet anymore." In a tangle of hair and blankets, he rolled over and pulled Leia on top of him as she squealed.

She felt exposed, sitting naked on top of him like that, but the way he looked at her was causing that now-familiar feeling of lust to run up and down her body. She leaned down and kissed him deeply as his hands moved all over her bare skin, then sat back. "Show me what to do," she breathed, and he held her hips as she slid down onto him and rocked back and forth.

* * *

By the time Han entered the cockpit, it was nearly lunchtime. He was whistling to himself as he slid into his chair, earning a pointed look from his Wookie friend. " _You're in a good mood,"_ Chewie growled.

"I had a good night," Han quipped back with a smile.

" _It's about time."_

"Worth the wait." Chewie was amused that his copilot seemed unaware of just how big the grin on his face was as he checked dials and readouts making sure everything was still working properly on the _Falcon_. "Things are still good with my other girl, I see. She's just gotta hold together…" Han checked the computer. "A little longer. We'll make it."

" _What happens now?"_

"Well, for starters, we're gonna need some privacy. No more barging into my quarters unannounced," Han replied with a grin. Chewie gave him a pointed look, and his smile disappeared. "I don't know," he admitted. "I don't want to leave, but I can't spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. Especially if-" He almost said, _especially if Leia is with me_ , realizing that the thought of spending his life with her, were the circumstances more ideal, felt almost natural. Chewie clearly understood what he meant.

" _I will go alone. I will pay our debt and deal with the consequences,"_ Chewbacca told him seriously. Han immediately shook his head.

"Nope, no, no way. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt for me!" he snapped. "You've more than repaid your life debt already. If anything, I should drop you on Kashyyyk before I go to Tatooine." Han slumped back in his seat. "But how the hells am I gonna leave now?"

" _The Rebellion might help us,"_ Chewie suggested. " _If we were official members."_

"I ain't signin' up just to beg for help," Han said dismissively.

 _"You want to join anyway, don't you? You're tired of being a rancor's ass about it?"_

Han stared at him, contemplating, but didn't have a chance to respond before the door slid open behind them.

In stepped Leia, looking beautiful in loose-fitting pants and an old work shirt, her hair loosely braided and running down one shoulder. "Good morning," she said hesitantly, sensing that she had interrupted something.

" _I'm going to make caf_ ," Chewie growled, hopping up from his chair and leaving the cockpit. Leia took his place in the oversized copilot's chair. Han gazed over her, a huge smile on his face. He was positively glowing.

"Stop looking at me like that," Leia said, though she couldn't help smiling herself.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked."

Han laughed and took her hand in his, twining their fingers. "I hate to tell you this, Princess," he said through a grin, "but I have seen you naked."

"That was you?" Leia answered with a cock of her head, then relaxed her face. He twisted his own in mock hurt.

"Well, at least I'll never forget," he told her. Softening his voice, he nudged his head towards the direction of his own chair. "Come over here."

Leia smiled, joining him in the Captain's chair. She settled into his lap and leaned back against him. She loved this, the two of them together in the cockpit, the stars all around. "How are you feeling?" he asked for the second time in two days.

"A little sore," she admitted.

"Kest. I'm sorry I hurt you."

She rolled her eyes. "Han. I've been tortured by the Empire, interrogated by Darth Vader, and living in an ice cave. I can handle a little pain," she told him matter-of-factly. He held her tighter, loving her feisty attitude. "What's on the agenda for today?" she asked in a lighter tone, trying to change the mood.

"I was thinking we could hole up in my bunk all day and see where that goes," he answered suggestively.

" _Haaaan_."

"Yeah, I guess we should do something productive since we stayed in bed all morning. All that's left on the list are the little things we've been putting off. Tedious stuff. Microfusing, that sort of thing. Got a stack of old circuit boards that need repairing."

"I can help with that," Leia exclaimed, attempting to get out of Han's lap. His arms around her waist didn't budge. "You're going to have to let me go at some time, Captain," she teased.

"Never," he replied, kissing her deeply.

* * *

Microfusing was a slow and tedious job, made even slower by the distractions surrounding the Princess and the scoundrel-namely, each other. Han kept sneaking kisses and making lewd comments while Leia tried her best to focus, but it became more and more impossible as the day went on. Finally, they abandoned their task and set out to make dinner. Han led a curious Leia to the galley to see what food they still had.

The so-called galley was little more than a stovetop, reheater, sink, and cooler, but still Han and Chewie managed to make some tasty meals come out of there. Han peeked into the storage closet and the cooler to see what was there. "What are you in the mood for, Majesty?"

"Anything that's not ration bars. And make enough for Chewie. I feel very badly that we've been leaving him alone to work while we…" she trailed off and looked down, a blush creeping into her face. Han grinned at her shyness; she had been so bold in his bunk that morning, but it seemed she was still getting used to this part of herself. _She has no idea how sexy she is_ , he thought, _or how wild she drives me_.

"Are you kiddin' me? He's been rooting for this to happen from the start. He always knew you had a thing for me," Han replied cockily. Leia rolled her eyes.

"Well, Chewie's poor instincts aside, it would still be nice to have dinner together as a group. You're cooking, of course," she replied smoothly.

* * *

After a nice meal, during which Chewie's innuendos made Leia blush more than once, the Wookie turned in for the night, volunteering to hit the cockpit early the next morning so they could sleep in. "I don't think we'll be doing much sleeping," Han smirked as Leia covered her face with her hands, "but thanks, pal."

Now it was late, and they were sitting together in his pilot's chair again, her in his lap and in his arms. She liked this part a lot, she decided. Just being together. It felt… right. Why had she resisted for so long?

Han nuzzled her ear. "Whatcha thinking, Your Worshipfulness?" he asked softly.

"I was just wondering…" she started with a wicked smile.

"Yeah?" he said, returning the expression.

"How many women have you had here in the cockpit?"

That was not what Han was expecting, and he was noticeably taken aback. "I, uh… well, none, actually."

"Come on, Han. I know there were others before me. I'm just curious."

"I'm serious. Yes, there were others, but never here," he told her. "The cockpit is, I dunno, sacred or something."

Her smile got wider as she shifted, turning around and straddling him. "So I'd be the first, then?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. His eyes went wide, but he tried to play it cool, sliding his hands under her shirt and up and down her torso.

"Well, well, well," Han murmured. "Who knew the little innocent Princess would be so insatiable?"

"I haven't been innocent in a long time, flyboy," she hissed as she fumbled with the opening to his pants. Within minutes, there was a small pile of clothing on the floor. Han marveled, once again, at the incredible woman in front of him. "Gods, Leia," he sighed as he cupped his hands over her breasts. "I can't get enough of you."

Without a word, Leia reached her hand between them, feeling how ready Han was.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's insatiable," Leia purred. Han grinned; he had his work cut out for him with this one.

He pulled her hips, motioning her towards his hardness, and she grabbed him with one hand and positioned herself over him. As he entered her, they both moaned and she sank down onto his lap. Leia bit her lip; now that she was here, she wasn't exactly sure how to make it work from this position. As if he knew what she was thinking, he ran his hands down her back and rested them just above her behind, thrusting underneath her and showing her where to go. They both lost track of time from there, between the gasping and moaning and moving of the hips, until Leia felt something… really good happening. "Oh gods, Han, harder!" she cried instinctively, and he held her shoulders as he pumped into her, lifting his hips. She lost track of everything then, closing her eyes and still seeing stars, as a wave of pleasure washed over her and she cried out without meaning to.

"That's right, baby," Han gasped. A few moments later, he was finishing into her, letting out his own cries of pleasure as Leia wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. As they came down together, Leia rested her forehead against his and let out a breathy laugh.

"I can't believe we just did that," she admitted sheepishly. Han wasn't sure whether or not to tell her she'd just fulfilled a longtime fantasy for him, one that had danced through his mind pretty much since the ride to Yavin from the _Death Star_. Instead, he kissed her gently and flashed her one of those winning smiles.

Some time later, they were in the same chair, only this time with a blanket Han had retrieved wrapped around them, cocooning them together. Leia was half falling asleep, and it was very late, but she didn't want to move from that spot. "Han?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Is it…" She wrestled with the question, not wanting to sound naive. "I mean, I understand it generally always _feels_ nice, but is it… this is…" She cut herself off, shaking her head at the inadequacy of her words. Han smiled softly and held her closer.

"No, sweetheart. It's not always like this." He kissed her forehead. "It's _never_ been like this."

Leia leaned into his chest and smiled.

At some point later in the night, she became aware of her body moving, though she wasn't in control of it. "Han?" she tried to ask, though it came out more like "Hnnnnn?"

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, Princess. We're going to bed," he whispered. She closed her eyes and felt the mattress underneath her suddenly, and Han's weight beside her. She placed her head on his chest and curled into him.

"This is so nice," she said. "I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you."

"You won't have to," he whispered. "We'll figure this out." Once again, there was no response, as the tiny figure in his arms began breathing rhythmically. He leaned over and kissed her before falling into his own deep sleep.


	8. Origin Stories

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading! The feedback I'm getting has been overwhelming and it makes me so happy. I've got a shorter chapter this week; I wanted to challenge myself to write something very dialogue-heavy showing Han and Leia in a more natural state of their relationship. I'm curious about what the reviews will be._

Also, my posting schedule will be erratic for the next couple of weeks as I'll be on vacation! But don't worry, there's definitely more to come!

* * *

They fell into an easy rhythm after that, as if being together was natural, something they'd been doing for years and not days. They stayed up late talking most nights and grabbed stolen kisses when Chewie wasn't around (and sometimes when he was). Leia was sleeping well for the first time in her adult life, and while she wasn't naive enough to think the nightmares were gone forever, she was grateful for the reprieve. Han and Chewie taught her to play Sabacc so they had something else to do to pass the time, but the Wookie was glad to stay out of the way when needed. After all, his cub had finally found a mate-and a perfect one, at that! Chewie had long wished Han could experience the same joy he felt with Malla, and now that it was happening, the Wookie was more than happy to let them be. They all seemed to be in silent agreement not to bring up what would happen after they returned Leia to the rebel base, which helped ease tensions.

A few days after their first night together, Han and Leia were working in one of the cargo bays, repairing a broken door mechanism. The thing had been wonky for months, resorting in Han or Chewie often pounding on the door panel to get it open. They were both so used to the action that when Leia first suggested fixing it, Han wasn't sure why to bother. But hey, it's not like they had much else to do, other than what had kept them up late the previous night.

"Hold the light right there," Han instructed Leia as his fingers nimbly worked various wires and screws into position using his trusted old tools. Leia couldn't help but admire his skill and concentration when it came to the ship. Everything mechanical came naturally with him; before they'd started, she'd asked how to fix the door, and he'd shot back "I'll figure it out when I'm in there."

"Hey… Han?" Leia asked after a good ten minutes of Han mumbling Corellian curses at the uncooperative panel.

"What's up, sweetheart?" he replied without looking up from the wires he had in either hand.

"What was it like growing up on Corellia?" she continued, trying to sound casual. In truth, she knew asking him about his past was usually the quickest way to get him to clam up, but Leia was hoping things were different now.

The smuggler let out a long sigh and tucked both wires into place. Leia didn't think he was going to respond at all until he stood up straight and looked down at her. "It's a little early for drinking games, Leia," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do I need to get you drunk to get any information out of you?" she countered pointedly.

Han's shoulders relaxed; he realized she was right. He wasn't big on talking about the past, but as she had been uncharacteristically open with him on this trip, he knew it was his turn. "No, of course not." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. "There's just not a lot to tell. I grew up in a bunch of shelters in Coronet City-well, they called 'em shelters, but really they were just places to get free child labor."

Leia looked horrified. "Why didn't anyone call the authorities?"

Han was mystified. "Call the-they knew, sweetheart! Got a little bonus from the shelter every time they brought one of us runaways back. We were always tryin' to get out of there. I just wanted to get off the planet. Finally happened when I was, I don't know, 15? Bunch of us broke out one night and managed to, uh, commandeer a ship to get off-world." He sank down onto the floor and Leia sat next to him, leaning into him. Han put his arm around her shoulders without a second thought.

"By _commandeer_ do you mean steal?" Leia inquired with a smirk.

"Somethin' like that, yeah," he told her, flashing a grin.

Leia felt a twinge of sympathy thinking of a young Han forced into a life of labor in the slums of Coronet City. Their upbringings couldn't have been more different.

"Hey, don't start feelin' sorry for me," he said, as if he could read her mind. "I know a lot of kids who had it way worse. At least I got out of there."

"How did you know how to fly?"

A huge smile broke out across his face. "I'm a natural, of course." At her pointed look, he added, "I'd snuck onto some ships late at night to toy around with the controls, but mostly I read some books. A _lot_ of books. That first time, though…" Han let out a low whistle. "I nearly crashed at least three times before getting out of Corellia's environment. Once I got into hyperspace, things went more smoothly."

Leia stared at him in awe, thinking of a child teaching himself to pilot a ship through literature. "What happened to the people you escaped with?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. They're probably still around somewhere." Tired of talking about himself, he stood. "You hungry?"

"What about the door?" Leia sputtered.

Grinning, Han smashed the panel he'd been working on with his fist. The door buzzed open.

"Looks like it's working to me, sweetheart," he purred.

* * *

"So you didn't know your family at all?"

Leia's next question came while she was sitting on the counter in the galley, watching Han stir together ingredients on the heating unit. _I should've known I couldn't stop her that easy_ , Han thought.

"Nah," he shot back as he added more liquid to the pot. "I found out later my ma died when I was a baby. There's no father listed on my birth certificate, so who knows who the hell that is."

"You have your birth certificate?"

 _Kest!_ She'd talked him right into a trap. "Uh, yeah, I found it a while back."

"How does one just stumble upon a long-lost legal document like that?" Leia asked with an innocent smile. She knew there was more to the story and she was determined to get it out of him.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Han added some seasoning to the pot in front of him and covered it before turning to Leia. "You don't quit, do you?" he pointed out as he moved between her legs to stand in front of her.

"I'm just _curious_ , Han. And don't think you can distract me by coming over here and-" Before she could finish, his lips were on her neck, leaving gentle kisses in their wake. She let out a gentle hum, sighing in resignation.

When Han pulled back, he had a huge smile on his face. "You were saying?"

Leia hopped down from the counter. "Okay, flyboy, I get it. You'd prefer to stay mysterious. I won't ask anymore." There was a tenseness in her voice that Han wasn't expecting, and as she walked by him he caught her hand and turned her around.

"I stumbled upon my birth certificate about ten years ago. An, um, associate of mine was doing some slicing for me, and I thought, why not have her slice into Coronet City's medical records while we're at it?" He sighed. "I'm not sure why I asked. I don't know what I expected to find. There were some medcenter records from when I was born but it looks like my family dropped off the grid not long after." He shrugged. "So that's it. Not a very exciting origin story, sweetheart."

"I wasn't looking for excitement, Han," she said. "I just want to know you."

"You do know me," he said firmly, his eyes locked on hers. "Better than most. Better'n just about anyone." His sudden intensity made Leia nervous, and she moved closer to dissipate the tension, sliding her arms around her waist.

"I like knowing you," she confessed.

Not for the first time, Han wondered in awe why she'd chosen _him_. Him, the orphan brat with no family and no fancy title. Him, the smuggler, the thief. Him, who'd casually gone through women throughout the galaxy without learning half their names. So what if she wanted to learn a little more about the man he was before? She'd already proven she didn't care about his past. "I like knowing you too, Leia," he replied, his voice more tender. "I just don't want you to come to your senses and realize I'm just a bum and you can do much better." He tried to play off the comment with a shrug and a weak smile, but it was obviously a source of insecurity for him.

"You are _such_ a laser brain," Leia groaned with an eyeroll.

"Hey! That's not very nice."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't _care_ where you came from or who you knew before?" She jabbed at his chest with her finger, forcing him to back up until he hit the counter. "Have I ever given any indication that I'm _too good_ for anything? I eat Alliance mess hall slop same as everyone. I sleep in a tiny, freezing room on an uncomfortable cot. A _single_ , I might add, because of course the pristine princess won't be bringing home gentlemen callers. None of my clothes fit because they were all designed for grown men. You need to stop treating me like I'm on an unreachable pedestal."

"You are to me," Han purred back, only this time, the worry in his voice was replaced by adoration. He put his hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Why me?" he finally asked.

Leia shook her head, smiling. "Because you challenge me. You've always taken care of me. Because you're brave and look out for others, as much as you'd like to deny it. Because… you're the only one who doesn't make me feel like I'm broken, some sad little princess without a world to rule. And because I didn't scare you away," she finished. He swiftly bent down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

"Also," Leia added with a giggle, "because you're pretty good in the bedroom. I guess."

Han suddenly threw an arm under her knees and lifted her up, carrying her to his cabin. "I'll show you pretty good," he growled as he hit the locking mechanism on the door behind him.

Back in the galley, a cloud of smoke was forming from the still-burning pot on the heater. Mumbling curses in Shyriiwook, Chewbacca turned off the stove and moved the pot aside before heading back to the cockpit.


	9. Inconvenient

_A/N: I'm back! This story will start to wind down soon, but I'm not sure exactly how many chapters are left. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

The topic of Han's leaving didn't come up again for over a week as they floated towards Bespin and Han and Leia got to know each other in the most intimate of ways. But, Leia realized, they would have to discuss it again at some point. She just didn't expect it to be after some especially intense alone time.

"Tell me what you like," Han murmured into her ear one lazy afternoon as they were sprawled out on his bunk.

Leia felt suddenly shy, despite the fact that she was naked. Han had been trying to get her to be more vocal in the bedroom, but it didn't come naturally to her-at least, the kinds of sounds that could be put into coherent thoughts. "I like everything you do," she said sweetly.

"Okay, I'll go first," he replied, hovering over her on the bed. "I love the way you look with your clothes off." Leia rolled her eyes at the obvious statement-his arousal was making that very clear. "I love the way your lips feel," Han added, pausing to give her a brief, short kiss. "So soft. I _love_ your breasts." He nuzzled them gently, pausing to run his teeth over a nipple. "I love seeing you with your hair down."

"What is it about you and my hair?" Leia queried with a smile. He seemed to love pulling it out of its arrangement when they were together, so she'd taken to putting it up in a simple ponytail or bun each day rather than the intricate braids she wore on base.

"You look so free with your hair down. And that, and seeing you like this, and the way your face looks when I'm inside you…" His expression turned smoldering. "Gods, Leia. I love that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. It drives me wild."

Leia felt a rush between her legs and couldn't help but grind her hips against him. No wonder he was trying to coax this kind of talk out of her; it was a real turn-on. "What else do you like?"

Han flashed her a big smile, glad she was getting into it. He dropped his face to her ear and tongued the outside, nibbling on an earlobe before whispering, "I love how wet you get for me." He reached between her legs, touching her, and Leia let out a soft moan of pleasure as if to confirm his statement. "Just like that." He brought his index finger to his mouth and licked it. "And I _love_ the way you taste."

Leia felt completely overwhelmed. On the one hand, she wanted Han to quit talking and continue what he'd started with his fingers. On the other, she wanted to hear more of what he liked about being with her. And on yet a third hand, she wanted to make him feel equally good.

"How-how do I taste?" she finally responded, barely getting the words out. "Is it… good?"

"Gods, yes, Leia," he sighed, practically beaming.

"You're the only one who gets to taste me," she told him, a little more confidently. He growled hungrily in response and flipped her over so she was sitting on top of him.

"I better be. You're _mine_."

There was so much in that statement that Leia could have objected to, but she realized he was right. She _was_ his. Completely. Even if he left, that wouldn't change. The thought brought a wave of anxiety crashing into her, distracting from the task at hand, and she tried to push it away with action. Leia kissed her way down his body, her lips peppering his chest and stomach. "What about the way you taste?" she responded innocently, looking up at him with big eyes.

"What about it?" Han asked, trying to control himself as she continued to wiggle down the bed. She looked up at him devilishly, taking him in her hand and stroking him a few times before running her tongue over the tip. All rational thought fled from his mind.

"Tastes pretty good, I think," she continued, gaining confidence. "Although, I should probably be sure." She took him in her mouth then, stroking him at the base and pausing to catch her breath every few moments. She had been wondering about this, and she just hoped she was doing it right. She spared a glance up at Han and saw that he was lying back with his eyes closed, mouth open, his fingers gripping the sheets, and the sight was empowering. Leia returned to the task, taking him even deeper.

She felt hands under her armpits as she was pulled away, up towards Han. "What are you-"

"Want to fuck you," he growled. "Need you. _Now_." He had never spoken to her like that, and she felt her body tingling in anticipation.

"Then do it," she hissed. Their bodies tumbled again and she was on her knees, facing away from him as he gently pressed down on her back to ease her onto her elbows. Leia was suddenly nervous about the new position, especially because she couldn't see him, but she felt better when he kneeled behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He shoved into her from behind and she yelled out, the sensation completely overwhelming her. It always felt good, but this was something else entirely. "Harder," she heard herself breathing, not even knowing where it came from.

Han responded quickly, picking up his pace as he held onto her and pumped relentlessly. "You're so fucking wet, sweetheart," he moaned. "You're making a mess of me."

"You love it," she shot back between gasps.

"Gods, yes," he agreed. He ran his fingers through her loose hair and, experimentally, tugged it gently, causing her to suddenly buck against his body and tighten against him. It was too much, and he exploded inside of her.

Without a word, they both fell back on the bunk, breathing heavily.

"That is some filthy mouth you've got on you, Princess," Han finally said, turning towards her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

She hid her face in her pillow, twisting slightly to give him a sheepish smile. "I've been hanging around with a bad influence."

"I wonder how long we'll be able to keep this a secret," Han mused. "How thin are the walls in your bunk on base? I know you like to get loud." It was meant to be teasing, playful, but Leia was looking at him in a completely different way. The sexy banter was gone and her face looked pained. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? Aren't you leaving right after you drop me?" Leia asked. She swallowed back tears. _No, I am not going to cry in front of him, I knew what I was getting into._

Finally understanding, Han sat up and tried to coax her into his arms, but she pulled away, grabbing a sheet as she went and wrapping it around her. "I'm going to take a shower," she announced suddenly. Her departure was stopped by Han grabbing her hand.

"Kest, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he pleaded.

"Let go, Han."

"No. Not until we talk about this." She struggled against him until he reminded her, "You said you wouldn't run away anymore."

Sighing in defeat, Leia sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. "What do you want me to say? We both knew what we were getting into. I've been trying to make myself okay with it, but it's a little harder when you're filling my head with fantasies of things that can never happen."

"Hey, it's not never," Han said. "I told ya, I'm comin' back. I'm gonna pay off my debt, find a way to make it up to Jabba, and I'll find you again."

"Because crime lords are _so_ forgiving," she sneered. This time she made good on her attempts to get loose and pulled her hand free, standing once again. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," Leia declared with finality.

"Don't do that, Leia. Don't close yourself off again."

"Excuse me, Captain," she replied in the prim, stern tone he hadn't heard since Hoth. Before he could protest again, she disappeared into the fresher, sheet and all.

He thought he could wait her out, but she must have been taking an exceptionally long hot shower. Eventually, Han dressed and headed out to the cockpit, where he'd admittedly spent far too little time during this trip. Ever since that first kiss, Leia had dominated his thoughts (not that she hadn't before), and he could think of little else besides being with her.

"Dammit," he spat, banging his fist against the bulkhead before settling into his chair.

Chewie joined him some time later, a plate of steaming meat in his lap. In between big, messy bites, the Wookie inquired about Leia's whereabouts.

"Taking a shower," Han muttered, not wanting another lecture from his copilot.

" _I did not hear the fresher running when I came back from the galley. She must be done by now."_

"Well, then, I don't know," Han shot back tersely. "I don't need to be with her every minute, do I?"

" _You certainly haven't minded it so far…_ "

The Corellian buried his face in his hands, then ran them through his hair with a long sigh. "I really screwed up, Chewie. Not paying Jabba back right away. Getting boarded in the first place. Figures I'd finally have something going right in my life and I'd have to walk away."

" _You are a screw-up, it's true_ ," Chewie barked with a light laugh.

"Thanks so much, pal!" was Han's sarcastic reply.

" _But, if none of those things had happened, you'd never have met the Princess to begin with. Or Luke. Or been involved with the Rebellion. It would have been the same old thing over and over again until you finally pissed someone off with decent aim and got yourself killed."_

Letting the comment about getting himself killed pass, Han let out a grunt. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

" _And what if you had left to pay off Jabba when you intended to? Leia and Luke would have been killed. That base would be obliterated. And it would be the same for you in the end."_

"So what are you saying, this is destiny? Fate? You know I don't believe in that Force shit, Chewie."

" _Believe what you want, but there are things we've seen that are beyond explanation, and you know it. Perhaps this is the way it must be if you want to be with the little princess._ " Chewie gave him a knowing look. " _And you do want to be with her, don't you? And not just for your primal human mating customs._ "

"I've _told_ you not to call it that, it's just weird, and yes, I want to be with her. And I know that I have no idea how to make that happen, and even if I could, High Command would have a field day and probably talk her out of it. And I'm not gonna do anything that'll affect her standing in the Alliance, it means too much to her," Han insisted.

Chewie woofed softly. " _You're in love with her._ "

"Yeah, I am, okay? You happy?" Han exclaimed, jumping up.

" _So tell her, you big lunk!_ "

Han started mentally listing all the reasons he couldn't do that-his debt, his fear of his own feelings, the lingering notion that Leia could find someone more worthy-and they disappeared on his tongue the moment he opened his mouth. "Watch the cockpit, would ya?" he asked Chewie before disappearing out the cockpit entrance.

" _What do you think I've been doing for the last few weeks?_ " the Wookie shouted back.

* * *

Han searched his cabin, the spare bunk, and the common area, but couldn't spot Leia anywhere. He was about to climb up a gun turret when he heard banging coming from the direction of the cargo holds. Sure enough, he found her wearing goggles and wielding a fuser in the hold with the wonky door, a data pad in her hand as she thumbed through technical instructions and accompanying images. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her concentrating so hard on the _Falcon_ -until he noticed her puffy face and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey," he started awkwardly.

She either didn't hear him over the fuser or was purposely ignoring him, so Han gently put a hand on her shoulder. Finally, she stopped her work. "Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, someone has to fix this damn door. That way at least one thing on this ship will work." Her reply was terse, and he bit back his instinct to call her names or antagonize her, as he would have done any other time she insulted his ship.

"Can you take the goggles off, please?" Han asked gently. There was a pause, and Leia finally lifted the protective gear to rest on her forehead. As he expected, her eyes showed more signs of recent crying-in fact, she was still crying, and clearly trying not to. "Aw, sweetheart," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"This is unacceptable behavior," Leia chastised. "Inexcusable."

"Me?" Han was a bit bewildered at the sudden outburst.

"No, _me_!" she moaned, and the floodgates flew open once again. She fell to the floor, sobbing into her hands. Han sat next to her and threw an arm around her shoulders, content to let her get it all out. "All these _feelings_!" she yelled, apparently at herself. "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"That if I felt something for you-if I felt _anything_ -I wouldn't be able to stop-and now I can't!" Her wails were now punctuated by hiccups, and Han couldn't help but find it a bit adorable. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"No, it's not. I can't function like this! I can't go back to base a sniveling mess, all bent out of shape because… what? The guy I like isn't around? Get it together, Leia!" She looked up at him, and his heart broke at the sight of her red face. "Why do you have to have this price on your head?"

"You know, I've been thinkin' about that," he drawled, running one hand up and down her arm as she intermittently wept and hiccuped. "And if I hadn't owed Jabba for that shipment, I wouldn't've been hangin' around Mos Eisley looking for work." The crying was getting quieter, so Han just kept on talking. "And if I hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to rescue you," he continued, moving now to rub her back as he spoke. "So we wouldn't have met otherwise. And I coulda left right after I dropped you on Yavin, but then I wouldn't have been there to save the day." He flashed her a big smile, and her defenses dropped; she let out a laugh through the tears.

"The more things change," she sighed, still smiling.

"Anyway, my point is, maybe things _had_ to happen this way for us to be together," Han finished, hoping Chewbacca wouldn't mind that he pretty much plagiarized his partner's pep talk verbatim. Leia's look was one of awe.

"Han Solo, are you telling me that us coming together like this was _fate_?"

He shrugged, a bit uncomfortable. "Call it whatever. All I know is, I'm glad I ended up on this ship. With you. And a broken hyperdrive. And I wouldn't be here if not for my past mistakes."

Her breathing was steadier now as she looked up at him and said, "I'm glad we ended up here too." She craned her neck, letting him know she wanted to be kissed, and Han happily obliged-gently, slowly. When they broke apart, she continued, "You said _together_. Are we… together? I mean… what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" he replied.

"I asked you first," she shot back.

One corner of his lip curled up as he said, "Leia, I haven't even looked at another woman in so long I was starting to go crazy from the lack of-uh, you know. So if you're asking if I'm committed to you… I guess I am. I have been, since way before you missed your transport."

"I feel the same way," she whispered, as if the thought scared her. _It does_ , he realized. He kissed her again, longer this time, more passionate.

She broke away after a few minutes, looking thoughtful. "It can't have been _that_ long for you," she teased. "After all, there was Lieutenant Harvey."

"Who the hell is-oh, Sharona? What makes you think anything happened between us?"

"I saw you," she confessed. "And her. Outside your ship, late at night in the hangar. And she clearly only had one thing on her mind, the way she was leaning into you and batting her eyelashes."

"So Princesses can get jealous. Good to know," Han teased her. "And you're right, she _did_ come out to the _Falcon_ and started layin' it on real thick and I thought maybe I could get a certain royal highnessness out of my head if I just went with it. But I couldn't. Just wasn't feeling it at all. So I made some excuse and sent her on her way." He shrugged. "Heard she ended up in another pilot's bed, anyway. I think she just had a thing for 'em." Realization dawned on him then. "Wait, how the hell'd you even know she came to the _Falcon_?"

Leia's eyes widened as she realized she's given away too much. "I just happened to see her…" she started uncertainly.

"You just happened to see her. At the _Falcon_. In the middle of the night." His smirk was so smug that Leia wanted to either kiss it off or smack it off. "You were coming to see me."

"Well, my bunk was freezing and I couldn't sleep!"

"You know, there are some assumptions that can be made if a lady seeks out a gentleman caller in the night," he pointed out.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe I just wanted to get a certain smuggler out of my system," she said. "Unfortunately for you, you were cavorting with someone else at the time, so you blew it." He finally dropped the smile as his jaw flung open and he realized the implications of what she was saying. Now it was her turn to grin. "But it's all right. Apparently it was supposed to happen this way."

Before Han could figure out if she was mocking him or not, her lips were on his again, and this time there was nothing gentle about it. He laid down against the hard steel floor and she stretched over him, nipping his lips, ears, and neck with abandon. Before it got too far, Han gently pushed her upwards and sat up again.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he told her.

"I know," she replied.

"You feeling any better?"

Leia nodded. "It's hard, not knowing what's going to happen after we reach Bespin. And sometimes… it scares me, feeling the way I feel about you." She rested her forehead against his chest for a moment before continuing, "But having all these inconvenient feelings has upsides, too."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

She stood, reaching out a hand to help bring Han to his feet. "Let's get out of this room and I'll show you," Leia promised. They walked arm-in-arm towards the door, but Han stopped her before they left.

"Weren't you fixing something, Your Mechanicalness?" he probed with a half-smile.

Leia tapped a panel lightly and the door flew smoothly open. "You were saying?"

Han's half-smile turned into a full one. "Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you work on my ship?"


	10. Learning to Drive

_A/N: I didn't mean to go so long without posting! Life did that thing where it gets in the way. So here's a short chapter for now, with a longer one coming this weekend._

* * *

"And now I add the seasonings?"

Han nodded, sipping his ale and watching Leia clumsily navigate the storage bins above the heating element in the galley. It was her first attempt at making a meal solo, though Han was there to supervise. He winced a bit as she tipped quite a bit of spice into the mix, knowing it was more than the recipe called for. Good thing he liked some heat in his food.

Leia gave the mixture a stir and consulted her data pad. "Oh. Now I just have to let it sit for an hour." She shrugged. "Well, that wasn't too bad."

Grinning, Han Solo motioned to the chaos around him that had been left in her wake. Liquids had sloshed onto nearly every surface, the metal floor was littered with ends of vegetables and crumbs, and the oversized shirt she had on was stained with grease.

"So it's a little messy," Leia protested. "I'll clean up." She squatted down and picked miscellaneous pieces of food waste off the floor, while Han mopped up the counters.

It was so rare to see her not completely in her element that Han couldn't help but enjoy himself. To him, cooking was so basic-you had to eat to live, and unless you wanted to eat ration bars forever, you had to figure out how to make edible meals when you spent a significant amount of time on a small ship. Leia could run a rebellion-hells, she could probably run the galaxy-but got tripped up on simple things like using the right measuring utensils and waiting as long as the instructions dictated before moving onto the next step.

It had been like that in their relationship, too, those first few days during the flight. She had been unsure of herself during those early, tentative kisses, and even when they moved things to the bedroom. Now that they'd settled into their comfortable routine, Leia's hesitation about _them_ was gone, but Han found it endlessly endearing that there were still other activities she hadn't perfected, to her own consternation. He'd stumbled upon another one a few months ago and hadn't forgotten her eagerness to learn something new.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Leia asked as she stood and discarded the trash she'd collected.

"Ord Mantell," he replied suddenly. "When I found out you couldn't drive a speeder."

They had been on their way back from Leia's meeting with potential suppliers to improve the Alliance's meager medical facilities. Between Leia's diplomacy and Han's knowledge of off-the-beaten path space lanes used mostly by smugglers, they'd worked out an amenable agreement. Leia had a huge smile on her face as they exited the cantina that had been their meeting place.

"We did it!" she'd sighed as they approached the speeder.

"You did it, sweetheart. I was just along for the ride," Han told her. In truth, he loved that he had been able to step in when the rebel sympathizers expressed concern for getting supplies to the base without Imperial entanglements. It was the last obstacle in completing the mission, and he'd been able to reassure them thanks to his knowledge of the galaxy's shadier dealings.

"No, you were a great help, Han," Leia told him. "Thank you."

He momentarily forgot himself and beamed like a child given a gold star by an instructor, then covered it with a cough and changed the subject. "You wanna drive?"

Leia froze; she had been on her way to the passenger-side entrance of the speeder. "Oh… I'd better not. The rental is in your name."

"Yeah, and it was a fake name, so it'd be the least of our problems," he shot back.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "I don't know how," she confessed. "I never learned to drive a speeder."

Han thought she was joking at first, but when he saw how embarrassed she looked, he stopped himself from laughing. "But-you can fly!" he sputtered. "I've seen you fly X-Wings. And… and I don't just let anyone co-pilot the Falcon, you know!"

She smiled and shrugged. "That was a necessary part of my training when I joined the Alliance. But back on Alderaan, I never needed to take a speeder anywhere by myself. Besides, I was 14 when I joined the Senate, and then I was living on Coruscant. My apartment was only a few blocks away from my office."

It occurred to him just how much she had missed out on while spending her teen years in politics and subterfuge and war. Han had always imagined Leia's upbringing as privileged; she could have been content to just stay at the palace until the appropriate suitor came along and married her. Instead she gave up the world of luxury for senate hearings and endless meetings and dangerous missions. He felt an annoying tug in his chest as he looked on at her with admiration.

"Well, that's no problem. I'll teach you. Let's find some open space." He hopped into the driver's seat and she joined him in the speeder.

"You really don't have to do that. Let's just go back to the hotel and prepare to return to base."

"No way, Highnessness. You gotta learn. Even Luke knows how to drive a speeder. You don't wanna be the only one on base who can't do it, can you?" He knew that would convince her, and it did. Two hours later, she was easily swerving around an abandoned parking structure. Like everything else she did, she had come at it with full dedication and picked it up instantly.

"That's great, Princess. Pull over for a sec." He let out a breath. "How do you feel?"

"I can't believe I drove!" she giggled. Han was glad Rieekan had asked him to accompany her on this mission. Off base, she sometimes let him see another side of her besides the stoic Ice Princess, and he cherished every fleeting glimpse.

"Great. You wanna to drive back to the hotel?"

Leia gasped. "Near other people? Han, I don't know…" She let one hand fall from the steering wheel and onto the center console, tapping her nails nervously.

"You'll be fine. Trust me," he replied with a half-smile. He grabbed her hand, intending to return it from the wheel, but then he felt her wrist brush against his and time seemed to slow. After what seemed like a very long moment, he intertwined his fingers with hers, squeezing lightly. When he looked up at her, she was staring downward, a blush in her cheeks and a small smile on her lips. Finally, she returned his gaze and held it.

"You ready?" he questioned suddenly, excited and wary about the intensity in her stare.

"I think so," she murmured, giving his hand a squeeze of her own.

It would have been a perfect moment if not for the blaster fire.

"Han. _Hello_ , Han." Leia's voice snapped him back to the present and he realized he didn't have to dwell on that missed opportunity on Ord Mantell anymore-they were together now, and that was what mattered.

"This has gotta stay on the heater for a while. Let's go sit and enjoy our drinks," Han suggested, breaking out of his daydream. They sat at the holochess table and Leia leaned into him as she sipped her ale. Han's arm wrapped easily around her shoulders.

"I've been doing some research on Bespin," Leia stated.

"That's what you've been doing with your nose in that data pad?" he replied with a grin. "You just can't stop yourself from working, can you?" She rolled her eyes and he cut out the teasing tone. "So what'd you find out?"

"Well, I was a little surprised because it's so out of the way, but it's really an up-and-coming locale. There are some gourmet restaurants and high-end shops in the downtown district, and it appears the accommodations where your friend Lando resides are quite luxurious."

"That ain't surprising. Lando's always liked nice things. Swank apartments, aged whiskey, fancy food, and pretty women," Han told her. "Find the restaurant you think is best and I'll take you out for a night on the town."

"A real date, huh?" Leia smirked.

"What, you think I can't be romantic?" Han leered.

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just-it's silly, seeing as how you've already had me all over this ship, but I've never been on actual _date_ before." The blush was creeping into her cheeks, she could feel it, so she took an extra-long swig of ale before turning back to Han. "Stop grinning at me like that!" she said sheepishly.

"Make me," he challenged.

Leia set her ale down on the table, climbed into his lap, and put her hand on his cheek, gazing into his eyes for just a moment. Then her lips were on his, and he responded in kind.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a really good kisser?" she asked breathlessly when they finally came up for air.

"Well, it's not like you have much to compare it to, unless you count that kiss with Luke back on Hoth," Han teased her, enjoying the redness returning to her face.

"I don't," Leia deadpanned. "But that wasn't my first kiss, you know."

An eyebrow shot up. "I thought you said you never had a boyfriend."

"Not officially, no. But I was curious, like any other teenager. There were a few guys at the palace, sons of dignitaries and visiting royalty, and when they expressed interest, I wanted to know what it was like-" Leia stopped short when she saw the look on Han's face. "What?"

"Who were these guys?" Han sputtered. "Just-you just made out with anyone who gave you a second look? Were they nice? Did they-they didn't try anything else, did they?"

The princess burst into laughter. "You cannot seriously be jealous!" When he didn't respond, his mouth still agape, her giggles got even louder. "Han, that is ridiculous."

"Yeah, well," he grumbled with a shrug.

"You've slept with more women than you can count and you're upset about some harmless kissing _years_ ago?"

Han knew it was ridiculous, unfair, a complete double standard, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "You have all my important firsts." She kissed him on the cheek. "First _meaningful_ kiss." A peck on his other cheek. "First time… you know." Then she moved her lips over his, barely brushing them together. _First love_ , a voice in her head cried out. She backed away from him like she'd been stung, but Han wrapped his hand around her head before she could go too far.

"First man to eat your cooking and survive," Han finally replied, a smile crossing his handsome features.

"Hold that thought, flyboy," she shot back. "There's still time for me to poison you tonight."


	11. One Last Game

They managed to avoid discussing the elephant-or rather, Hutt-in the room until their next-to-last night in flight. Chewie had turned in after a few rounds of Sabacc and Leia declined Han's offer to play a strip version of the card game. "You can see me naked anytime you want," she reasoned.

"Oh really?" Han leered, leaning closer to her. "How about… now?" Before she even knew what was happening, her shirt was off and he was kissing her hungrily, boosting her up to sit on the game table. She widened her legs so he could fit between them and he tossed aside his own shirt and leaned over her, kissing her all the way down her body. Leia struggled to keep quiet as he slid his hand into her pants, stroking while he watched her intently. "You like that, baby?" he breathed.

"More," she gasped. With a grin, Han kneeled down and pulled off her pants and boxers, then began using his mouth and Leia could feel herself being pushed over the edge. She gripped the edge of the table with one hand for balance and raked her nails through his hair with the other. "Oh, gods, Han," she cried. "I love-" Leia froze for a moment, realizing she had almost said _I love you_. "I love what you do to me," she recovered quickly.

If Han noticed the pause, he didn't mention it. He slowly kissed the insides of her thighs and then her breasts, giving her time to recover before positioning himself outside of her. She nodded and he pushed in, and they both gasped at the exquisite pleasure. She was a little perturbed at the thought of doing this at the Dejarik table- _This is where we eat!-_ but quickly got over it as Han increased his rhythm and pulled her close. It was intense, and over fast, and before long the two were left catching their breaths in each other's arms. Han smiled widely at Leia and landed a few silly pecks on her face.

"You never cease to amaze, Highness," he said. In response, she gave him a shy smile.

Leia hopped up and pulled her clothes back on; reluctantly, Han did the same. They sat back down on the bench where all of this had started, Leia leaning into Han's chest.

 _I love him_.

It was the first time she'd admitted it to herself, and yet not at all surprising. _I love him_.

 _I love him and he's going to be gone in a few days._

"So what happens next?" she asked him, trying not to sound too emotional.

"Well," he said, "When we get to Bespin, I'm gonna take you shopping, unless you wanna keep wearing my clothes," he teased. "Then we'll get all dressed up and have a fancy dinner. Maybe if you're lucky you'll even get dessert." He winked.

"That sounds lovely," Leia said with a sad smile, not sure if Han had missed her point or was just avoiding it. He held her closer.

"I don't know, Leia," he told her softly. "I've been wracking my brain trying to think of some way out of this. If it was just me, I wouldn't care. But if you ever got hurt because I'm a lowlife pirate who can't pay his debts-"

"Stop that," Leia demanded. "I thought we were past that."

"Do you at least understand that I don't want to go?" Han asked. "Forget what I said before, all the teasing you about wanting to leave. I never meant it."

She looked up at him, eyes wide and serious. "I'm going to miss you."

Han shook his head. For so long he'd wanted to hear her say just that. He wanted her to beg him not to leave, to show that she felt something, _anything_ other than utter disdain for him. He knew now that's why he'd threatened to go for so long, and so often, always making sure the princess was within earshot. "Listen to me, Princess. If I make it out of Jabba's, I'm coming back. I'll find you."

"But I don't even know where we'll be," she insisted. "What if our base has moved?"

He tipped her chin towards his face. "I'll find you," he said with a gentle kiss. "This isn't the end."

 _Then why does it feel like it is?_ Leia wondered.

* * *

Han declared the final full day of their voyage a day off from busy work, a celebration of their successful journey through sub-lightspeed. Despite this, Leia slipped out of bed before Han woke up, not wanting to spend half the day in the bunk again. She stepped into the shower and let the water drench her. Soon it would be back to sonic showers on base, and she groaned at the thought.

The shower door opened behind her and a pair of calloused hands wrapped around her waist. Leia spun around.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked playfully, turning to Han.

"Something I've thought about many times," he responded with a grin, running his fingers through her wet hair. "C'mere, turn around," he added as he picked up a bottle of Leia's fragrant hair product and squeezed some onto his hands. She let him wash her hair, surprised at how good it felt. When it was time to rinse, she turned to face him once again, meeting his eyes as the soapy mixture was washed away.

"Is that what you thought about?" she inquired mischievously.

"Part of it," Han said. He was fully aroused, but Leia didn't know what to do next. The stall was rather small. Han stood back, admiring her.

"Gods, I could look at you forever," he breathed.

"You're not so bad to look at either," she replied.

He leaned down and kissed her, starting softly. Suddenly, the kisses got more urgent and his hands began exploring, running all over her slick body. Then she felt herself being lifted, her back pressed to the shower wall as she wrapped her arms and legs around Han's body.

"You're going to drop me!" she gasped, holding on tighter.

He looked at her seriously. "Trust me," he murmured, and she nodded. He pushed inside of her and held her up against the shower wall while she writhed against him as best she could. With the water pouring over them, it was one of their most sensual experiences yet, and Leia tried to savor those pleasurable moments as long as she could. They finished together, breathing heavily as he gently pulled out of her and lowered her back down. She continued to hold on with her arms, her legs feeling weak.

"Was it as good as when you thought about it?" Leia asked.

Han shook his head. "The real thing is so much better."

They dried off, dressed, and met Chewie in the cockpit. The Wookie was engrossed in a data pad, apparently reading a very interesting book. "Looks like he's got another one of them trashy romance novels," Han said to Leia as he took a seat next to Chewie. "He can't get enough of them."

Chewbacca looked up. " _Well, I needed something to pass the time while you two mate against every flat surface on this ship._ " Leia turned a fierce shade of red and diverted her path from Han's lap to the passenger seat behind him. "Chewie, I'm sorry," she said, unable to look him in the eye. "We have been very… selfish."

"Don't listen to him, sweetheart. He's just giving you a hard time. Means you're officially part of the crew now," Han explained.

Chuckling, Chewie nodded. " _It's true, Princess. I far prefer you to any of the other female creatures Solo's dragged on board._ " Now it was Leia's turn to giggle, and Han didn't know what to think of the two of them having a laugh at his expense.

"Okay, you got me," he said. "Still, let's not forget you both underestimated me. Neither of you thought I'd ever get together with a princess."

" _I didn't expect her taste to be this poor_ ," Chewie snapped back, and Leia laughed once again. Despite the face he made at them, Han was loving this. He and Chewie had this kind of familiar relationship and often teased each other. It meant a lot to him that Leia could fit right into that life. She was more than an unofficial crew member, he realized. She was part of the family.

Chewie caught the sweet looks they were giving each other and muttered something about not being able to concentrate on his book. He got up, and as he was leaving the cockpit, Han said "We'll see you at dinner, right? We'll cook up whatever food we have left and celebrate."

" _See you then_ ," Chewbacca replied softly before exiting.

There was silence in the cockpit after the Wookie's departure, with neither the Princess nor the smuggler moving from their seats. Both were thinking somberly about the next few days, and the inevitability that they would finally part, possibly forever.

"I can't believe we'll reach Bespin tomorrow," Leia finally said, breaking the silence. "It went by pretty fast."

"Think the Rebellion will be happy you're back?" Han asked, trying to avoid the subject at hand.

She sighed. "They probably think I'm dead. Maybe they think we're both dead. It's going to be interesting when the _Falcon_ shows up to drop me off." Han nodded absently. _Tell her you love her,_ a voice in his head cried out. But he couldn't. He didn't want it to happen because he was leaving. He wanted it to happen when he was staying. He wanted to show her he meant it.

"C'mere, princess," he said with a mischievous grin, grabbing her hand.

"What are you up to?" The princess asked curiously, nonetheless letting him lead her out of the cockpit. They made their way through the ship's curved corridors until they reached the circuitry bay, where he pulled her inside.

"Do you know where we are?" Han queried in a low voice.

Leia rolled her eyes. "We're in the circuitry bay," she answered, her voice teasing.

Han shook his head lightly, loving how much things had changed between them since their first encounter. "Don't you remember what happened in here, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Hmmm." Leia pretended to think about it, tapping her chin as she looked to the ceiling. "Oh, that's right! Some scruffy-looking nerf herder attacked me in here, if I recall correctly."

Han's fake look of surprise mirrored the one he'd given her when she had first called him a scoundrel. "That's not exactly how I remember it." He stepped closer, directly into her personal space, forcing her to back up against the bulkhead once again. "The way I saw it," he purred, his face edging closer to hers, "we both did something we'd wanted to do for years."

"Maybe," Leia teased. "Maybe I was just bored that day."

"Bored?!" he responded incredulously. "Bored. After Hoth, the asteroid field, the TIEs-you were _bored_? Not buyin' it, sweetheart." A smile lit up his face, and Leia matched it, dropping the act.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it," she admitted. "After we were… interrupted. I liked it so much it scared the hell out of me." She reached up to push a lock of brown hair behind his ear. "Of course, finding out we were resting inside a giant space worm scared me even more, so that took my mind off things for a bit."

"I couldn't stop thinkin' about it either," Han replied. "Chewie kept teasin' me cause I couldn't focus on the hyperconverters. I was ready to dismantle that damn droid of yours."

"He's not mine, he's Luke's," she protested. _I hope Luke's all right_. _I hope he'll be all right with… this._

"Anyway, I kept wondering what would've happened if Threepio hadn't shown up when he did. So I thought I'd find out."

She let out a sigh, not losing the smile. "For an older man, you're really quite insatiable."

"I'm gonna ignore that 'older' comment, sweetheart. But that's not what I meant." He took her hands in his, gently rubbing them, and moved in for a slow, tender kiss. She returned his affections, eventually freeing her hands to wrap them around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. His hands were on her waist, and his lips moved to her jawline, her neck, and then up to her ear, peppering her with sweet, soft pecks as she leaned into his chest. Then he stopped, his lips right outside her ear, and he whispered, " _Min larel_ , Leia."

She pulled back and met his gaze. She knew he spoke Old Corellian, of course, but had never actually heard him do so, other than a few stray curses. She also wasn't completely sure what he was saying, but from the way he said it and the look in his eyes, she thought she understood the sentiment. "Han," she gasped. _I love you. I love you I love you I love you_. It felt there was something in her throat keeping her from saying the words out loud. Instead, she choked, "I'm glad this happened."

Han pressed his forehead to hers. "Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

* * *

Their final dinner came and went. It was a smorgasbord of leftovers, different cuts of meats, a few types of cheeses, and some other bits from the cupboard Chewie had managed to make delicious. The Wookie turned in first, promising to hit the cockpit early and take the _Falcon_ off autopilot for the last few hours of the journey. Han ran a final systems check, then veered into the galley and started rooting through the cooler. There was a secret compartment, which had been handy when smuggling illicit goods, but for the past year or so had held something else-an unopened bottle of Alderaanian champagne.

He'd found it during a smuggling run for the Rebellion shortly before they settled on Hoth. As anything from Alderaan was now exceedingly rare, the bottle had taken quite a chunk out of his pay-back-Jabba fund. Han had managed to negotiate the vendor down a bit, but it still cost more than he'd ever thought he'd spend on a bottle of booze, and Chewie had made fun of him about it for weeks. He was saving it for a special occasion, he told himself. But really, it was for Leia. It was always for Leia.

He found her sitting at the game table with a sly smile on her face. "I thought we might play one last game," she said, motioning to the bottle of brandy next to her. Gods, this woman.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," he replied smoothly. "But I've got something a little better." He produced the bottle of champagne and two flutes from behind his back.

* * *

 _Author's note: I could not, for the life of me, figure out where to go with this chapter. The first half has been written since before I started posting here, and I didn't know where to go. I also went back and forth and back and forth about whether Han should declare his love on this trip, or I should go with the movies and let the time on Endor be the first time. Both ways have merit, in my opinion. Finally I decided that him speaking Corellian was a nice compromise (yes, I looked up some words on Wookiepedia), and having finally tackled that obstacle, the rest just kind of flowed. Hope you like it!_

 _And to those who have been leaving reviews: your words mean so much to me. I'm not good at responding, but I read them all and appreciate them a lot._


	12. Questions

They didn't speak much at first. Leia leaned back against the couch's hard back with her legs stretched out over Han's lap. He had reached a hand inside the leg of her-his-pants and was stroking her calf in relative silence as they sipped the champagne.

"I still can't believe you have this," Leia finally said in between sips.

"It was a lucky find," Han agreed, sipping his own champagne. "Ahhhh. That's pretty good."

Leia smiled. "My parents used to let me have champagne at important events starting when I was 13. It was always my favorite." She met his glance and held it. "Thank you, Han."

"It's no big deal," he protested, but she reached over and took his hand.

"It is," Leia insisted. "I don't know how many tastes of home I'll have left. Every one of them is a big deal."

He grinned at her and gave her hand a squeeze, freeing his other hand to continue drinking. "So, uh… you drank a lot back in the palace, huh?"

"Oh, of course. I was constantly hammered." Leia rolled her eyes. "No, but I was thrust into a pretty adult world fairly young. I didn't want to be seen as naive and childish, and my father knew I couldn't afford to, either. So he introduced me to the skill of drinking in moderation. Just enough so that people would take me seriously when out to dinner with senators three times my age," she explained.

The game was on now, she decided. They weren't really following the rules-the liquor was far too precious to guzzle-but she was ready with a question all the same. "My turn," she said softly, looking up at him with a devious smile. "You like that you're the only man I've ever been with, don't you?"

He looked pained for a second, contemplating the drink in his hand, before shrugging and giving her a helpless grin. "Sweetheart, I know it's wrong. And hypocritical. And I'd still feel the same about you if you'd been with 100 guys before me. But if you really wanna know… yeah, it feels nice, okay?" He followed up the sheepish statement with a big gulp of champagne. "I… I like that I get to see a side of you that no one else has seen." And no one else will see, his brain intruded. Where did that come from? He was leaving, he had to leave, he couldn't expect her to be celibate forever if he never came back. Still, the thought of Leia with another man made his stomach churn.

"Scoundrel," she purred, letting go of his hand.

"I believe it's my turn, Your Highnessness. So… are you gonna tell Luke about us?"

Her cheeks flushed as she thought about having that conversation with Luke, but she realized it was inevitable. Leia's connection to Luke was different from Han in ways she didn't totally understand, but he was still very important to her. "I have to," she replied. "I tell Luke everything."

Han looked stricken for a moment, then tried to cover by playing it cool. "Yeah, well, you two were always like two peas in a damn pod," he muttered.

Leia let out a laugh. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"Well, you kissed him right in front of me," he protested. "What am I supposed to think?"

She sighed, taking a long sip and refilling her glass. "That was cruel of me," she admitted. "I feel very badly about it. You must know by now that I was just trying to rile you up."

"Mission accomplished," Han grumbled. He also drained his glass and poured another. "Gods, this champagne is good. I'm usually not much for it, but I guess I've just never had the good stuff."

"Father loved champagne," Leia blurted out suddenly. "He wasn't much of a drinker, but this was always a special treat for him. I think he enjoyed being able to share it with me." She could already feel her edges blurring, the liquor taking effect, and she decided she would just enjoy it. "What were you like when you were my age?"

He let out a heavy breath. "Dumb. Destructive. I just wanted to fly." He embraced some liquid courage before continuing. "I thought the Imperial Navy would be the place to do it." Han peered at Leia slowly, afraid of her reaction, but she didn't seem surprised at all. "You knew," he stated, a little more sharply than he meant to.

"Of course," Leia shrugged. "We do background checks on everyone we work with. Our slicers are extremely skilled."

"And you don't care?" he asked. "That I was almost one of them?"

"Half our ranks got our start with the Imperials. We don't judge anyone based on what they did before." She gave him a pointed look and jabbed his thigh with her big toe. "You hear me?"

"I hear you," he sighed, grabbing her wandering foot and kneading it softly. "So you were checking up on me, huh?" The cocky smile was back. So was Leia's famous eyeroll.

"I was just doing my duty," Leia replied coolly. "You earned some points for getting me off the Death Star, but no one knew who you were. We couldn't just let you park this old bucket in rebel space without knowing where you came from."

"And High Command was satisfied with what they found?"

"Obviously," she retorted, "as we continued to use you for three years. Besides, there wasn't much to find, other than some run-ins with the authorities that remained on the record." She gave him a look. "The rest of it I had to find out myself, and you weren't exactly forthcoming."

"I just didn't think anything was worth talking about," he mumbled, the same stock answer he always used. "Hey-speaking of which. Clearly I passed your… inspection," Han leered, making an innocent word filthy. "So what were you most surprised to learn about me?"

Leia gave his question some thought. "How generous you actually are," she finally replied softly. "You spent so much time trying to convince me that you didn't care about anyone or anything except Chewie and this damn ship. But you took Luke under your wing right away. I heard about you giving him tips, taking the Rogues out on training runs."

"Well, I wasn't gonna get paid if some snot-nosed kid got blown up during a mission," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Of course," Leia agreed. "Though that doesn't explain why you dropped your rate significantly when Rieekan told you our coffers were low."

"He told you that?" Han shot out.

"He didn't, actually. Not even when I confronted him about it after reviewing the budget." She smiled. "He really likes you."

"Well, maybe I'll get stranded with him next time," Han replied nonchalantly. Leia raised an eyebrow. She'd clearly hit a nerve, but she was too far along in this relationship-and possibly too tipsy-to care.

"You're generous with me, too," she giggled as an afterthought, giving him an exaggerated wink.

"I think these bubbles are going to your head, sweetheart," he replied softly.

In response, she gulped down the rest of her drink. She couldn't remember whose turn it was or even if he'd answered a question, but she barrelled forth anyway. "What were you most surprised to find out about me?" she echoed back at him.

"At first… that you didn't really act like a princess at all." Han shrugged. "Not that I've known any others. But I figured you'd be waited on hand and foot, just-"

"A figurehead?" she broke in. "That's what everyone else says about me."

"Who gives a shit?" Han retorted. "The point is, you're not like that. You work harder than anyone. You care more than anyone. You sleep in the same shitty quarters and wear the same damn Alliance-issued clothes and fight harder than anyone else." He tugged her arm, nudging her to move closer, and she sank into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're so strong," he murmured. "So much more than just a princess. That surprised me."

He kissed her then, and she kissed back heartily before pulling away. "You said 'at first'," she realized. "What surprised you later?"

Han grinned. "How passionate you are. With me. Gods, Leia. You're like a little fireball when we're in bed together. And you're so loud."

Her face turned red. "I am not loud!"

He kissed her forehead, then added, "Yeah you are, and I love it. I love making you lose control. But the biggest surprise of all…" Han paused to take a deep breath before exhaling. "...is that you could care about someone like me."

"Nerf herder," she murmured, snuggling closer to him as she picked up the bottle of precious champagne. She swirled the remains, realizing there was less than a third of a bottle left. "Oh, we're going to drink it all."

"Might as well," he said. "It's no good if it goes flat." He poured both of them fresh glasses. "So, any regrets about this trip?"

He'd tried to sound casual, but his question hung heavily in the air. Leia looked up at him, studying his face for a moment. "No," she finally replied, barely louder than a whisper. "You?"

"Only that I didn't shoot Threepio out an airlock as soon as we boarded," Han said with a grin. They both finished off their latest glasses in silence, leaning into each other as though each needed the other to stay afloat.

"Let's go finish this in our bunk," Han whispered, holding up the bottle.

"Our bunk," Leia said sweetly, following up with a giggle.

"As long as you're here, it's ours, sweetheart," Han replied. Leia flung her arms around him dramatically, kissing him with wild abandon while he struggled not to drop the bottle.

"Let's go, hotshot," Leia finally said, extracting herself from the table.

* * *

Han set the bottle of champagne on a recessed shelf by his bunk and turned to Leia. She looked almost lost; she was tiny in his clothes, standing in the center of the room. He knew that he loved her. And that he was leaving very soon. Tonight he needed to make her forget.


	13. The End

_A/N: Thank you for sticking with me despite my erratic posting schedule. This is the last main chapter; there will be an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Her mouth was on his before he could say anything. She tasted like champagne and he returned her kisses eagerly, wrapping a hand around the messy pile of hair behind her head. It had started out in neat braids pinned up off her shoulders, but over the course of the day's activities, strands of hair had pulled themselves free, and Leia hadn't bothered touching up-it was one of the things he loved about her behavior on this journey. Figuring there was no reason for her to have her hair out of the way anymore, Han skillfully removed the pins holding it up and watched it cascade down her back.

Leia pulled back, her glazed eyes and goofy smile revealing that he was tipsier than he'd realized. "You do realize that in some cultures, it's a _faux pas_ to loosen the hair of royalty," Leia scolded playfully.

"Is that right?" he drawled. "Then it's probably real bad if I do this." Without further warning, he placed one arm behind her knees, lifted her up, and deposited her on the bed. As she giggled, Han grabbed the bottle of champagne and carefully sat down next to her.

"Give me that," she ordered. Tipping her head back, she sipped it straight from the bottle, then handed the champagne back to him. As he mimicked her actions and drank some himself, she turned to him, putting her hands on her knees. "Han."

"Yes, Princess?" he asked with a gasp as he swallowed.

"What were you thinking… the first time we were in here together?" As she spoke, she motioned to the bed, a blush filling her cheeks.

"The first time we just did a lot of sleepin', if I recall," he replied indifferently. He knew exactly what she was doing: trying to get him to confess his dirty thoughts without asking directly. The bedroom was the only place she was like that, unsure and shy, and it only endeared her to him more.

"You know what I mean, scoundrel," Leia insisted, playfully slapping his chest.

"'Fraid I don't, Highnessness." He smirked at her. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

" _Fine_. What were you thinking the night you deflowered the last princess of Alderaan, former Imperial Senator and rebel leader Leia Organa?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is that specific enough for you?"

He kissed her, pulling away just as she went in for more, chuckling at the disappointed look on her face. "I was thinking I couldn't believe it was actually happening," he finally confessed. "I was wondering what made you want me like that all of the sudden. I was real nervous-that never happened to me before. I guess I was afraid of hurting you or that you'd regret it after." He scratched the back of his head, which Leia recognized as a defense mechanism for when their talks got a little too serious. "And then I wasn't thinkin' much at all," he continued in a lower voice, "except for how you were so kriffin' beautiful and it was so much better than I'd imagined."

"Imagined? So you thought about it a lot, hmmm?" she teased, red-faced and smiling.

"Nuh uh, sweetheart. My turn. And I wanna know what _you_ were thinking. In here." He mimicked her previous gesture to the bed with a little more flourish.

"Finally," she spat out.

He looked at her curiously. "Like, finally you were gonna have sex, or finally you and me…?"

"Both," she answered sweetly. "And… that I felt safe." She grabbed the champagne back, took a swig, and commanded, "Now answer mine."

"Oh, come on," Han sighed. "You _know_ I thought about you. I told you that."

"I'm aware. I just want to hear more about these _fantasies_ of yours." She shot him a devious look. "Maybe we can make some of them happen."

"You've already made a bunch of them happen," Han told her in the sultry voice. "You attacking me in the captain's chair was pretty high on the list." He kissed the side of her face and nibbled on her ear before whispering, "And that thing you did to me in the turret…"

"I still can't believe I did that," she murmured.

"There was one I had on Hoth," he continued. "Where… we were out in the cold, maybe on a mission or something, and we got stranded and had to cuddle. For warmth." He moved closer to her, as if to demonstrate. "And obviously the best way to do that would've been to take our clothes off and get real close together."

"Obviously," Leia agreed.

"And then, you know, one thing would lead to another, and hands would start movin' around, and…" He shrugged. "You can use your imagination from there."

"So you're telling me," Leia began, drawing herself up on her knees, "That you. Han Solo. The man every woman in the Rebellion dreamed about. Fantasized about _cuddling_ with me?"

"Not _just_ cuddling!" he protested, catching up with what she'd said a split second later. "Wait-every woman? Did anyone ever say anything to you?"

"It was insufferable," she answered. "'Have you _seen_ that smuggler? His hair? His face? His ship?' 'Oh Leia, what's he like? Have you kissed him? Have you seen him naked? I bet he's so hot.'" Leia rolled her eyes.

"And you were jealous," Han realized, pleased at her annoyed reaction.

"Of course not," she protested. "Well… I told myself I wasn't, and I was just tired of our soldiers getting distracted just because some handsome guy wandered in on a half-broken ship."

"So you thought I was handsome, at least."

"I will admit to that. I can find someone attractive while also wanting to shoot him out of an airlock." She poured the last few drops of precious champagne into her mouth, pouting a little at the bottle before placing it out of the way. "Thank you again for that," Leia told him sincerely. "This night has been… perfect."

"It ain't over yet," he growled, tackling her down to the bed. He pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it blindly across the room. For a while he let his hands and lips do the talking, nudging her shirt up and covering her torso in kisses and little bites before moving up to her perfect breasts. She arched her back in pleasure as his mouth captured one nipple and his hand grabbed the other.

Suddenly needing to see his face, Leia pulled it up to meet hers, kissing him deeply on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck before asking, "Why me?" He pulled back a bit and gave her a puzzled look, genuinely unsure of what she was asking. "You _know_ you could've had any woman in the Alliance," Leia continued nervously. "And most of them aren't damaged ice queens. Why waste time on me?"

Han stared at her, bewildered. The thought of wanting any other woman in the way he wanted Leia was completely absurd to him. He'd been hers since before he was willing to admit it-certainly since before she'd given him a second look. _Because I love you_ , he thought insistently, but when he opened his mouth, the only thing that came out was a gruff "You know why" against her neck.

Leia opened her mouth to tell him how she felt, but her throat closed off when she tried to speak. Instead, she wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"And you're not a damaged ice queen," Han added suddenly after a few moments of emotional silence. "You…" Unable to finish, he resumed his exploration of her body. Leia joined him, needing a physical release to match the emotional one she'd just had. There was nothing gentle about the way Han was pulling off the rest of her clothes, and he didn't even bother pulling his own bloodstripes off completely before he thrust inside her, causing them both to cry out. Leia locked her legs around him and kisses whatever bit of skin she could reach, from his jaw to his ear to his throat. Suddenly and without warning, Han came to a shuddering climax, after which they slowed down to the sounds of their own heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Last night and all… I wanted that to last longer."

Leia smiled. "Next time," she whispered, both a prayer and a promise.

* * *

She'd set the chrono to go off early, but Leia still rose before it sounded. She showered, braided her hair, and applied her long-forgotten makeup. Opening a storage locker, she found her snowsuit, clean from the valet and folded up in the location it'd been stored for weeks. Once she donned it, she was a warrior once again.

Han stirred just as she was pulling on her boots. "What's goin' on, sweetheart?"

"It's almost time," she replied tersely.

Chewbacca was waiting for them in the cockpit and growled a greeting, letting them know they'd be entering Bespin's atmosphere shortly. Han couldn't help but notice how tense Leia was. There was something about her attitude and that damned snowsuit that made him feel like she was a thousand miles away again. Wordlessly, he grabbed her hand and was relieved when she squeezed back.

Yes, she was a warrior, but underneath was still the woman only he knew.

He took his place in the captain's chair as they prepared to face their destinies.


	14. Epilogue

They entered the restaurant hand-in-hand. It was one of Bespin's highest-rated, recommended enthusiastically by Lando Calrissian himself. Han was in his usual bloodstripes, but Leia had on a slinky, shimmery dress that he wanted to rip right off her. There was an ease to their demeanor as they walked to the table that had been put aside for them in an alcove, away from prying eyes.

Leia and Han took seats opposite each other and before they had even looked at the menu, a waiter bot was at their table pouring a sparkling drink into their glasses. "Compliments of the proprietor," it said in a mechanical voice. Then the droid left to give them some time, and Han reached across the table, taking her small hands in his.

"Well, here we are," he stated the obvious in his Corellian drawl.

"Finally," Leia agreed. "Part of me can't believe we're actually here."

"Hey, I promised I'd take you to a nice dinner in Cloud City, didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "You did. Later than expected, but I suppose that's par for the course."

"Hey, watch it, _Mrs. Solo_ ," Han teased. His thumb ran over the intricate gold pattern on the ring adorning her fourth finger, one that had been placed there several days earlier.

"You know you're the only one who gets to call me that," Leia replied.

"Add it to the list!"

She squeezed his hands before freeing her own and picking up the menu. "Sorry to ruin your moment, flyboy, but I would actually like to eat tonight. I'm famished."

Han nodded in agreement. "We did work up a pretty good appetite on the trip here," he purred, waggling his eyebrows scandalously.

It wasn't long before their dinners were placed in front of them. Leia had ordered an enormous slab of high-grade meat and several sides. Han eyed the spread with admiration. "I love you," he confessed.

"I know," she smirked.

"I wanted to tell you that last time we were here," Han added, his voice suddenly more serious. Leia dropped her fork and gave him her full attention. "Even before that. When we were stuck on the _Falcon_ for weeks."

"That's when you fell in love with me, hmm?" Leia asked, eyes shining, a smile gracing her lips.

"Nah, I fell in love with you way before that. Probably right around the time I hauled your ungrateful ass off the first _Death Star_." Leia had to resist the urge to roll her eyes again. "But the flight to Bespin was the first time I admitted it to myself and didn't fight it."

"I wanted to tell you, too," she confessed. "On the way here. But I was scared. And I didn't want to have to admit I was scared."

"It all worked out in the end," Han shrugged, poking at his spicy Corellian dish. "After all, I got you to marry me, didn't I?"

"Somehow, yes." Leia sipped the sparkling wine, enjoying the taste and the way it was going to her head-she was already on her third glass. "I should probably be checked for head injuries."

They dug in, enjoying their meal leisurely. There was no rush, for once. No Empire at their backs, no bounties, no fear of being spotted. Sure, the press might be looking for them, and though Leia wished they'd respect her privacy, she knew a few holos of the Princess and the General on their honeymoon were minor annoyances, comparatively.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going next or do I have to keep guessing?" Leia asked when their plates were cleared and their wine refilled.

"Let's see if you can figure it out, sweetheart," Han teased her.

"Hmmm. Well, we've just come from Tatooine, and we got married on Endor, so if this is supposed to be some sort of greatest hits of our time together-" Her face dropped. "Oh, no. Han, please tell me you're not taking me to Hoth."

"Just a quick stop!" he said, holding his hands up. "It's totally isolated. Besides, I still got some fantasies to cross off my list." Leia blushed, her face feeling suddenly hot.

"Well, I suppose that's… acceptable," she continued, giggling at the sour look crossing over Han's face. "And then... " Her eyes met his. "Yavin?"

"Okay, that's enough guessin' for tonight, highnessness. Let's leave something to the imagination." She was right, of course, but what Han hadn't told her was that after that, he was going to take her to the asteroid field that used to be Alderaan so she could pay her respects. It had become something of a mission for all the survivors of the destroyed planet, but Leia hadn't had time to make her way back since the war came to a close. Then it was on to Corellia for a week in a secluded hut on the beach. If things went according to plans, he thought, there'd be no reason to put on real clothes the entire time.

"Would you like dessert?"

They hadn't noticed the droid approaching until it was practically on top of them, a tray of impressive sweets attached to one arm. Han looked at Leia hopefully.

"Actually, I think we're going to have dessert back in our suite," she stated. She was amused at his childlike look of disappointment as the droid moved on. She gave him a sly smile and winked.

"Ohhhhh," he laughed. "Let's get out of here, wife."

* * *

Her lips were on his before the door even breezed shut, and he pressed her against it with a light slam. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hanging on for dear life, and Han knew that meant she wanted to be picked up, manhandled. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her, hands sliding over her delicate, impossibly sexy dress.

Without a word, he carried her to the bedroom and plopped her unceremoniously on the extra-large bed of their luxurious suite. It wasn't the same one they'd had last time they were in Bespin, that would have been a bit much, but the quarters were equally posh. Han shrugged off his vest and pulled off his boots before climbing over her, kissing every bit of exposed skin he could find. Leia moaned as his lips made their way across her jaw, down her neck, to the tantalizing cleavage that had been teasing him all night.

He leaned back and Leia took the opportunity to untuck his shirt and work his bloodstripes open. She reached into his pants and stroked him through his briefs for a few seconds, just enough to make Han groan. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and pulled off her heels. "Is this what you were looking for, sweetheart?" he breathed heavily.

Leia smiled, nodding, and attempted to pull off the shimmery dress, but he grabbed her hands and placed them over her head. She pouted, which only egged him on further as he kissed a trail down her body. The skirt of her dress was up around her waist and he grasped at the lacy panties she'd worn just for him, pulling them off her legs.

"Haaaaan," she whined. "I want to feel you."

"Oh you will, Mrs. Solo," he smirked.

"Stop calling me thaa-ohhhh…"

He quelled her protest with a finger inside her, and then two, watching her face carefully as he stroked her. Gentle at first, then harder, just the way she liked it. When she threw her head back into the pillow, he replaced his hands with his mouth, his hands on her hips. As he tasted her in the most intimate way, her legs spread over his shoulders. "Gods, Han," she cried breathlessly. "Fuck."

He grinned against her, wanting to tell her that such foul language wasn't becoming of a princess, but instead he continued what he was doing with his tongue. Her nails raked through his hair when he added a finger inside her, and before long she was screaming with abandon. Her hips bucked and she let out a final cry; he slowly backed off, kissing the insides of her thighs, her stomach, and then her breasts along the neckline of the dress he'd long forgotten about. Finally, he settled in next to her, waiting for her breathing to slow.

"Okay, I know I don't have much basis for comparison," she finally gasped, "but you are really good at that."

"Happy to help, sweetheart." He kissed her temple. " _Wife_."

"Mmm. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that, _husband_ ," she sighed. Leia held up her hand, examining the twin stones on the ring. "Who would've thought that the two of us would end up married?"

"Me. Your brother. Rogue Squadron. Everyone back at Echo Base-ow!"

Leia punched him playfully before settling in against his side. "I love you a lot, you know," she murmured.

"Leia, you have no idea," he replied simply. She turned towards him, smiling.

"I didn't want to end the night there." Her tiny hand ran down his chest, stopping to feel the physical proof of his arousal. "I just needed a minute."

"That's okay, baby. We've got all night," Han replied. _We've got the rest of our lives._


End file.
